Oz,Redux
by Bite16
Summary: Beecher doesn't attack Schillinger, after being forced to wear the Confederate flag shirt. BK, MurRy
1. Chapter 1

Oz, Redux NC-17 or will be later.  
Notes: AU or change in plot, Not Bettaed, don't like it don't read it. And of course non of these characters are mine they all belong to HBO. Lastly, if you have ideas or can write a sex scene (B/K)or (Mur/Ry), I'd appreciate the help.

CHAPTER 1

Beecher hide under one of the staircases in EM City his knees tucked to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. He couldn't let anyone see the Confederate flag shirt Schillinger had made him wear. He wasn't going to just stand there and die for that Fucking Nazi Asshole, but that didn't make him feel any less scared if one of the blacks and what they would do if they saw the shirt.  
"COUNT" Wittlesey yelled into the intercom at the central control center.

Beecher got to his feet and slowly made his way to his pod, relieved he hadn't gotten the shit beaten out on him.  
"Hurry up, Beecher" one of the hacks yelled as he made his way to the stairs that would lead up to the pod he shared with Schillinger.  
He didn't rush to get to the pod even though he had been yelled at again by another hack, he didn't want to be locked up with a very pissed Schillinger. He finally stood next to a grinning Schillinger with his arms still wrapped around his chest.  
"Have fun today, Bitcher, you weren't supposed to come back alive"  
Schillinger laughed as he grabbed Beecher's shoulder. His grip tightened when Beecher tried to shrug away. Beecher winced in pain and Schillingers grin broadened. He could hear the other Aryans around then laughing as well. He knew thing were not going to go well for him tonight, SHIT.  
Wittleley stood at the central security center, glancing at her clipboard for a second; she then looked up to where Beecher and Schillinger stood for count. She could see the pain in Beecher's eyes and it made her glad that she had gone to talk to McManus after seeing the shirt Schillinger had made Beecher wear. They had decided to move Beecher in with O'Reily. She had seen them pal around for awhile now and McManus had agreed. She grabbed the clipboard she had been looking at and made here way up the stairs from the security center to the landing and walked over to where Beecher stood. She pulled out her club and placed it on the hand Schillinger had on Beecher's shoulder.  
"Schillinger, let go"  
He smiled at her and let go with out a fight.  
"Sure thing Officer Wittleley." She ignored him as she put her club away and turned to Beecher.  
"Beecher, pack your things you're moving." She ordered.  
"What?" He said thou rally confused.  
"NOW!" she barked "Ok, going" who was he to ask questions.

Hurrying into the pod Beecher pulled his locker out from under Schillingers bottom bunk. He opened it and placed his toiletries inside and closed it. He looked around to make sure he got everything, seeing his dirty laundry in the corner he picked it up,  
and then shoved his it inside the locker. He then pulled the sheets and blanket off his pillow falling to the ground as he did. After folding his bedding he placed it on top of his locker and his pillow on top of that. He looked around once more before he grabbed his locker and walked out of the pod. Officer Wittleley nodded toward the stairs and lead Beecher away. Wittleley lead the way down the stairs and to one of the pods that held three bunks, six inmates,  
five of which stood outside for count, one of which was Ryan O'Reily. As they reached the pod Wittleley turned to Beecher.  
"Put your things up and get your ass back out here for count." She said then walked away. He didn't answer he just walked past the other inmates outside of the pod and placed his things down on the empty bottom bed of the bunk he would share with O'Reily. When he came back out O'Reily smiled, and then nodded in the direction of the upper deck. Beecher looked up at Schillinger and for once he didn't care what was going through his head. Right now he just didn't give a shit.

Schillinger just stood there, partly in shock, as Wittleley lead Beecher away.  
What the fuck is going on. Where is that BITCH taking HIS PRAG. Vern thought as Officer Wittleley lead Beecher down the stairs and right to the pod where O'Reily stayed in. Shit, I thought I told BITCHER to stay away that fucking MICK, O'Reily! He knew O'Reily had been the one giving his PRAG drugs, but he had been too useful to kill at the time. Bitcher! Oh is he going to get it for this. Yes, he would punish His Bitch, just as soon as he could get his hands on him, even though he had made him wear that shirt to get rid of him, didn't mean Beecher wasn't still HIS property. Even though he wasn't looking or going to look, he could just imagine the look on that fucking Niggers face. NOBODY made a fool of him. He would pay and pay dearly for this little rebellion. Meeting his Prags eyes and then O'Reily's he smiled at them with glaring eyes, Beecher and O'Reily stared back unfazed.

It was count and he could see Schillinger standing in front of what used to be the pod he had occupied. Not anymore, the confederate flag shirt had been enough to get one the DAMN hacks to go talk to McManus. And here he was standing with O'Reily in front of his new pod. At first he was nervous, this could turn out one of two ways.  
On the plus side, he would get a good nights sleep, down side,  
Schillinger was going to be pissed. He might get to sleep at night,  
but what about the day time, just being out in the quad, the cafeteria, the shower. SHIT. He was in trouble, if not dead in Schillingers eyes.  
" Well at least I don't have to deal with him tonight." Beecher sighed "What was that, Beecher"  
" I said at least I don't have to deal with Schillinger tonight"  
O'Reily nodded "Damn, O'Reily, he is going to kill me in the morning"  
They stood there for a short while.  
"I can watch your back, you can eat and shower with me for awhile"  
O'Reily said over his shoulder as they walked into the pod. He had one of his classic Ryan O'Reily smiles on his face, the smile where you knew he was up to something, and usually it wasn't good.  
"What do I owe you?" Beecher sighed miserably as he looked at the floor.  
"Nothing"  
"Nothing? Getting me out of Schillinger's pod has to cost something"  
"I'm not the one behind you getting moved. Beecher, would you say we are partners,  
Even friends on a certain level"  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"And friends look out for each other, right"  
"Right"  
Beecher finally looked up and met his eyes.  
"Then don't worry about it, I'll watch your back and you watch mine."

Beecher stripped down to his boxers and put on a fresh shirt. He waited O'Reily to finish brushing his teeth, then did the same,  
before sitting down on his bunk. O'Reily pulled a chair over, while Beecher set up the chess board and pieces on top of his locker. By the time lights out came they were already in their bunks, Beecher reading a long novel and O'Reily flipping thru a skin mag. EM City went dark, but Beecher was a wake for a long while, he still couldn't clear his head of the worry.  
His bunk, below O'Reily, in a pod he shared. Not O'Reily's Pod. Not O'Reily's bottom bunk. NO SCHILLINGER FUCKING HIM UP THE ASS in the middle of the night. Still, only tomorrow could tell if thing were going to get better or worse, but right now he was going to enjoy getting some worry free sleep.  
Beecher finally dozed off, safe for now.

Beecher slowly woke it was still an hour before the light would come on. He sat up and looked around his pod at his new roomies. The two men on the bunk next to theirs had their back turned and he couldn't see O'Reily. He was so nervous that he could no longer sleep. He hadn't disobeyed, he hadn't asked to be moved,  
but Schillinger would never believe that. He was just going to beat the shit out of him and then kill him. He was so fucking scarred,  
though he would never admit that to anyone, not even O'Reily. He wanted to run to Mc Manus and beg to be put in Pc. No,No, NO. he was not going to run away and hide. That's just what Schillinger wanted. He was free and he was going to prove he had the balls to stay that way. But could he really stay alive without Schillingers help. What happens when O'Reily wasn't around to back him up.  
O'Reily couldn't go to the showers with him everyday, what about going to and from his work detail. SHIT, SHIT "SHIT" he said out loud.  
"Beecher, what's up, you ok?" O'Reily sleepy voice asked from above him. Everyone else seemed to have slept through his little outburst.  
"Nothing, sorry, I didn't realize I had said that out loud." He groaned. Knowing that wasn't going to stop the curious O'Reily.  
"Well you did. What's bothering you?" O'Reily asked as he sat up and slide his feet off the edge of the top bunk. He jumped off and landed lightly on the ground. He grabbed the chair from the corner and sat down in front of Beecher.  
"Schillinger is going to beat the shit out of me and kill me if he gets the chance. You can't be there all the time. Damn, what am I going to do?" Beecher said trying to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake the other inmates.  
" You have to learn how to fight, how to defend your self, your right I can't always be there. Lifting weights will help build your strength and I could work with you some, maybe this afternoon"  
O'Reily said "OK, do you really think it will help"  
"If your strong enough, they can't pin you against the shower wall"  
O'Reily said with a soft chuckle.  
"That's not funny, O'Reily!" Beecher growled.  
"Sorry, but I'm serious you have to learn how to fight. Your right I can't always be there to watch your back"  
"I know," Beecher sighed "I know"  
Beecher and O'Reily sat there quietly till the loud buzzer rang and the lights lcame on. After dressing Beecher stood by the door until O'Riely passed him. As they decended the stairs, they could see the Aryans standing to one side. Scott Ross had a "Your going to get it" grin on his face and Schillinger was talking causually talking to one of the hacks. They walked to the gate in scilence, Beecher gulped as they passed the Aryans.  
"Beecher" O'Riely softly hissed in Toby's ear.  
"What?" Beecher whispered.  
"You can't let him see your afraid"  
O"Riely said looking Beecher in the eyes.  
"I know that already. I'm not afraid of him." Beecher growled.  
"Then stop acting like you are. Beecher, you have to just push past them without looking back or caring about what he thinks. If you don't watch it you're going to get gangbanged. Beecher shuttered.  
"See there you go again"  
"I'm not scaired, Damn it!" Beecher nearly shouted as he shoved O'Riely out of the way.  
O'Riely chuckled under his breath. "Now that's what I'm talking about!!"

Shit, he's right. I forgot all about Adabesi and even Ross, without Shcillinger I'm an open target. FUCK. I'm so screwed. I can't go to PC, no that will just show I'm a coward. Then what do I do. I can't just sit here like a sitting duck. I have to find away to show them I'm not vunerable, but how. I really don't want to resort to violence, but here what choise do I have. I'm going to have to prove myself, prove that I'm not His Prag, His Bitch, or anyone elses.  
O'Riely grabbed Beecher's shoulder.  
"SHIT" Beecher growled as he tries to punch him. O'Riely caught his first.  
"It's ok, man. You can't afford not to pay attention"  
"Sorry"  
"I have your back, just keep your head up"  
"Ok" Beecher replied as they made their way through the line and picked up their trays. Once they got to the table, Beecher was suddenly shoved forward. Luckly he had already put his tray down, otherwise he would have droped it.  
"Bitcher, I told you to stay away from the Mick, now get over here"  
"No" Beecher said quitley.  
"What was that, Bitcher. I didn't hear you was that a "Yes, Sir.  
Beecher turned around and faced Schillinger. He looked him in the eyes for a moment before answering.  
"I said NO.!" Beecher replied loud enough for him and the people close by could hear.  
"OOOO" Some inmates laughed.  
"You tell him, baby." One of them yelled.  
O'Riely came around the table to stand beside him. Giving Schillinger a wide smile.  
"Fuck off Schillinger, I'm not your Bitch anymore"  
More inmates started laughing as they caught on to what was happening"  
Schillinger faceturned red with anger and was reaching for his prag when a CO came up behind him with his club drawn.  
"Break it up, Now or someone's going to the hole." The CO yelled.  
They waited for Schillinger to walk away before they turned back to the table and sat down. to eat.  
Schillinger stood by his table for a minuet fuming. Then took his seat next to Ross.  
'The little Bitch is going to pay for this." Ross said with a smile. " I have an idea, O'reily can't watch his back all the time. Then his ass is ours. It'll teach him not to disrespect you or the brotherhood. What do you say. Four guys up the ass." Ross suggested.  
"Six and tear him up good." Schillinger replied as he poked at his food. While he was safe with his group he let his mind wonder.  
THAT LITTLE BITCH!! NOT HIS PRAG. OH, was he going to pay. He was going to teach his bitch that when he was not there bad thimgs happen. He was going to enjoy watching him get gangbanged and maybe he'd have some fun too.  
Across the cafeteria Beecher was also poking at his food, lost in thought. This time O'Riely didn't say a word.  
It felt good standing up to that ASSHOLE, but now he was open for anyone wanting to get their rocks off. No he wouldn't think about that. he had to act strong, like he wasn't afraid that he was no longer protected. He had O'Riely. He could do this, he had to do this. He had already stood up to him he can't go back now. He'd thank McManus someday, but right now he just wanted to survive with everthing intact.

Ok, Here is chapter one, any help would be appreciated. Even a beta would be nice, since I suck at grammar and I do use spell check for those who like to be sarcastic. Reviews would be nice and please try to be nice.  
Bite16 


	2. Chapter 2

Oz, Redux NC-17 or will be later.  
Notes: AU or change in plot, Not Bettaed, don't like it don't read it. And of course non of these characters are mine they all belong to HBO. Lastly, if you have ideas or can right a sex scene (B/K)or (Mur/Ry), I'd appreciate the help.

Chapter 2

Chris Keller walked into Em City. He looked around as his sponsor, Scott Ross, showed him to his pod. As they walked Ross pointed out groups and their leaders. Which were allies and which were foes. "Schillinger said you roomed with him in Lardner, prag, wanna be mine"  
Fuck you; I don't need your protection, so fuck off"  
"Ohh, don't get your panties in a twist, Schillinger said you were off limits, for now," Ross said with a grin. Keller glared at him and shoved him out of the way. He waited till Ross left to let his guard down, but not enough that he wasn't aware of his surroundings.  
What was his roomie's name again? Oh yeah, Beecher. Supposedly he had recently been moved out of Schillinger's cell. This should be interesting; Schillinger was obviously pissed with this guy. It made him wonder what he was like; I mean to ask to be moved away from the man that owned his ass. He was either very stupid or very brave or both. Oh, it didn't really matter; you don't cross Schillinger, people who did that usually wound up dead. Ross had made suggestions as they walked that he might be involved in Schillinger's little plot to get revenge. DAMN, he hated owing that bastard. Keller placed his things on the bottom bunk. He knew Schillinger wanted to see him about something before his roomie or some guy named O'Reily got back from work detail. He pushed his locker under his bed then stood up and walked out into the quad.

Schillinger grinned at him as he approached; Keller smiled in return, but never let it show how much he despised him.  
"Keller," Schillinger greeted him. "Schillinger," he said with a nod.  
"Sit, we need to talk"  
"What's up"  
"I'm having a problem with my former prag, Beecher, your new roomie. He made a fool of me, even denied me in the cafeteria. I want him to pay and I need you to help," Schillinger said in a low voice.  
"And what if I say 'No"  
"Keller, you don't want to tell me no, you still owe me." Schillinger's grin widened and Keller just glared at him "Or we could go back to our previous arrangement," Schillinger said sadistically.  
"No thanks, what do you want me to do?" he said still glaring at him.  
"Hmmm, we are planning to gang bang him a week from now. There's a closet close to his work detail, a CO named Metzger will take you, Ross, and four others to wait for him"  
"Fine," Keller said as he turned to head back to his pod.  
"No backing out, sweetpea," Schillinger said sweetly to his back. Keller didn't answer, he didn't need to, and he knew the consequences for disobeying Schillinger's orders. DAMN, he really hated Schillinger and that fucking Ross was just annoying.

After walking into his pod, he sat down on the bottom bunk and closed his eyes.  
What was he getting himself into? RAPE. He had never raped anyone. Shit, could he even go through with this. Maybe he could just watch, he didn't even think he could get it up. That and he hoped this guy was really hateable, otherwise Schillinger was going to be kicking his ass, that or he was going to be the one screwed.  
Keller was jolted from his thoughts by a shadow crossing the door. He looked up and saw a beautiful angel standing in the doorway. Blue eyes, blond hair, nice small build, soft features, you could tell he was no criminal and he was fine as hell. Beecher glared at his appraising gaze.  
"Keller, I presume," he said sourly.  
"You must be Beecher"  
"Yeah, stay away from me"  
"What's your problem?" Keller asked.  
Beecher glared at him some more then kicked Keller's feet out of the way and placed his things on the top bunk. Keller just smiled and moved his feet back where they had been.  
"Hmm, I've heard something, that you like it up the"  
"I don't care what you've heard, just keep your hands to yourself and stay the fuck away form me or I promise you'll regret it." Beecher snarled at Keller and kicked his feet out of the way again before storming out of the pod. Keller watched him go with a small smile on his face. Beautiful and so much spirit, so much fire. God, he was perfect, if Schillinger hadn't already destroyed all the innocence inside of him. Damn, how was he going to go through with this? How could he destroy whatever sanity this beautiful man had left? Could Beecher even survive the blood loss, he was already so thin and looked very frail. Maybe he could… no… Schillinger wouldn't listen. He was basically that fucking Nazi's right hand man, he might have been his damn prag, but he had watched his back in Lardner. He had been loyal, so why was Schillinger letting that stupid prick Ross run the show? He had to stop Ross's plans. Even if that meant submitting to Schillinger to make Beecher HIS BITCH at least he would be treated better. Hopefully he could make him a lover, but how to convince his old friend to go along with his plan. He had to unseat Ross before he harmed Beecher. Another shadow crossed the room; he looked up to see a Mick standing in the doorway.  
"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" Keller growled.  
"O'Reily, if anything happens to Beecher, you'll regret it. Keller, isn't it? Leave him alone, he's been through enough"  
"I wasn't planning anything, ya Fuck, now get the hell out of my pod," Keller snarled.  
"Gooood, bye," O'Reily said covered with a broad smile on his face and walked away.  
Fucking mick, SHIT was he onto him. No, he couldn't be….OH GOD, he had to get Schillinger to drop this plan. Maybe whacking Ross would work. Naa. He had to do something. DAMN, he didn't want to have to beg because he knows what that meant. God would Ross enjoy fucking him, even watch him get fucked. He could just tell for some reason, he had always been good at reading people. Shit this wasn't going to be easy, but meeting Beecher made him realize the beauty was no asshole. He was just scared, terrified that he was going to be raped again. It was easy to see through the bravo! Even if he had to submit to Schillinger to get his way. Beecher was too beautiful and way too fragile, he hated to break him. He'd find a way, he had to; if he didn't he would never forgive herself.  
"Dinner!" a hack yelled.  
Keller stood up and walked to his pod door. As he leaned against the door frame, he watched the rest of the scum leave EM City for dinner. His eyes eventually drifted to Beecher and his glorious ass. He watched him leave EM City with O'Reily. "Keller, move your ass if you want to eat," a hack yelled.

Keller strutted down toward the gate. He gave the guard a smile as he walked past the gate and made his way to the cafeteria.  
"I don't trust him," Ross muttered to Schillinger, as they walked in the line to get food.  
"I do, he'll do as he's told. If he doesn't, I'll deal with him. You're not to touch him, got it?" Schillinger growled.  
"I got it," Ross responded unhappily.  
"Good, I wouldn't want to have to punish you too, but if he doesn't obey, you can help with his punishment," Schillinger said with a smile. Ross grinned at him and grabbed their trays. He'd make sure Keller disobeyed. He had seen the way he looked at Beecher. It was going to be great, he'd have two asses to fuck. Ya , Keller keep up that tough guy act your ass will be mine.

Keller sauntered into the cafeteria and stood at the end of a short line of prisoners waiting for food. He could see Schillinger and Ross ahead of him in line. He didn't know why Ross was grinning, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He then altered his gaze to where Beecher sat. His new roomie's back was stiff, he could tell he was nervous and afraid. Damn, he needed to train that out of him. No emotions showing would be better, that and he still had to see if he could fight, if he couldn't he was as good as fucked. Beecher noticed his gaze and glared in return. Keller gave him a smile and went back to looking ahead. He grabbed his tray and finished getting his food. Then found a place next to Beecher and O'Reily.  
"What do you want?" Beecher growled.  
"Just sitting down to eat. Got a problem with that?" Keller answered.  
"Fuck off"  
"Nah. Don't wanna," Keller taunted.  
Beecher turned red with anger and turned back to face O'Reily. Keller was about to pick up his orange when Ross grabbed Beecher's shoulder and pulled him back.  
"GET OFF!" Beecher snarled.  
"Hey Bitch, your ass is going to feel real good when I fuck it. I'm going to fuck it so hard that it bleeds," he hissed into Beecher's ear. "Back off, Nazi Freak!" O'Reily yelled loud enough for the hacks to hear as he shoved Ross away from Beecher. Keller turned to watch, but didn't help Ross. He could hear the laughter from the other prisoners and from the four Aryans backing Ross up. Ross was grinning at Beecher and Beecher looked furious. He had heard what Ross had said, O'Reily probably hadn't, but that was more than likely a good thing.  
"Break it up. NOW. Move it Ross. If I have to break you and Beecher or Beecher and Schillinger are going to the hole for a month. Move it." Ross smiled at the guard. " "Yes, sir," he said sarcastically and lead the Aryans out of the cafeteria. Keller didn't see anger in Beecher's eyes, he saw fear. He was so terrified of Ross's threat that Keller could sense it in the air. That wasn't good, he couldn't be afraid. He had to have balls or he would have to make him grow some pretty quickly if Beecher didn't want to get gang banged, killed or, more than likely both. Beecher stood up shakily and threw his tray away. O'Reily followed and they left the cafeteria. Keller finished his meal, threw his tray away and went back to EM City.

Beecher stood in his new pod for the second night in a row. SHIT. He'd rather be with O'Reily than this Keller guy. Why couldn't that FUCKER have stayed in the hospital for another week. At least then he wouldn't have to live with this sarcastic little shit. Yeah, he was gorgeous and that was the problem. He was absolutely beautiful, so handsome, he might even fall for this bastard if he wasn't such a jerk. What was he going to do? He had never felt this way, especially about another man. He wasn't a Fag. DAMN IT. He was married with children. He would not fall for this guy no matter how handsome he is.

"Count!" Officer Wittlesey yelled.

Beecher walked out of the pod and stood next to his new pod mate. He could see O'Reily from where he stood, he looked just about as happy as he was. Beecher and Keller stood there until their numbers were called then they walked into their pod. Beecher walked directly to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth. Keller sat down on his bunk and watched him. He watched as Beecher stripped down to his boxers. He couldn't help but admire his bare back, but grimaced when Beecher removed his boxers. FUCK, Schillinger had burned a swastika on his ass. No wonder he had defied Schillinger. Oh fuck, that meant Schillinger had become a lot crueler since he was a prag, but then of course he had accepted it. Beecher obviously hadn't.

"What the fuck are you staring at, asshole!" Beecher snarled.

"Schillinger do that?" Keller asked.

"Do what?" Beecher said not knowing what he was talking about.

"Brand you," Keller said

"None of your business," Beecher snapped.

"Look, Schillinger pragged me too. I know how it feels," Keller said rising to his feet to touch Beecher's arm. Beecher jerked away.

"You, you, you're a fucking Nazi," fear was evident on his face as he backed away.

"Hell No!!!" Keller said offended. Beecher backed all the way to the sink and froze when he hit the edge. Keller followed till they were almost touching.

"Look, ppplease don't…" Keller placed a hand over Beecher's mouth.

"Shhh, calm down Beecher, I have no plans to hurt you. All I was saying is that we came from the same place. I'm not his Bitch anymore or even his right hand man. Not that I want to be, I don't want anything to do with him. He's an ugly bastard, but you Beecher…" he said as he brushed Beecher's face with his fingers. "Are beautiful... I can't see why he abused you so badly. I would never do that. You're too sweet and pretty for that," Keller said softly.

"I, I I'mmmm not your prag, please leave me alone," Beecher stuttered as he tried to get away, but Keller pinned him. Then softly but deeply kissed him. Beecher stood frozen for a minute then started to struggle. This only made Keller hold him tighter.

"Easy Baby, I know you need protection. Ross has it out for you. I don't plan on letting him hurt you, but you have to trust me."

Beecher started to tremble and he could feel tears running down his cheeks. Scream, yell, get a guard, but all he could do was stand there.

"Shh, hush baby, I'm not going to do anything you don't want, that you don't ask for. I don't rape people. I won't force you anything on you , I promise. It's ok. Tobias, isn't it, hmm, I think I like Toby better." Keller kissed him again and gently pushed Toby toward the bunk. "Get some sleep. Good night Toby."

tbc Yeah, I finally had some time to type this. Thank you Ankhwa for the review, you inspired me to keep going. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oz, Redux NC-17 or will be later.  
Notes: AU or change in plot, don't like it don't read It. And of course non of these characters are mine they all belong to HBO. Lastly, if you have ideas or can write a sex scene (B/K)or (Mur/Ry), I'd appreciate the help.  
Chapter 3

Keller stood by their bunk for an hour or so watching Toby sleep, and when the lights finally went out he climbed into his bed. Hours later Keller was awakened by an ear piercing scream.

"NOOOOO, pppplease stop, please it hurts, stop s…please" Toby screamed. Jumping out of his bed Keller and started shaking Toby.

"Toby, wake up! Toby! Toby!" Keller didn't hear the door hiss open.

"What the fuck is going on!" Keller turned startled.

"Nightmare" he said and turned back to shaking Toby.

"Come on Toby wake up." Beecher screamed again. Then sat up, wide awake and eyes darting everywhere. Keller was patting his back and a very irritated hack stood in the doorway.

"You finished Beecher, you think you can keep it down for the rest of the night." The guard snarled.

"Ssorry, I, I, I'll try." Toby stuttered.

"Great, sleep tight, girls." The hack said as he left their pod. They heard the lock hiss shut and Keller crossed the pod to the sink. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water, then walked back to the bed and placed the cup in Toby's hand.

"Drink, Toby" Keller said softly.

"Wwwha…" Toby said.

"Shhh, its ok, man, he really hurt you didn't he." Keller said trying to calm him.

"It's none of your business." Toby said pulling away.

"Fine, we'll talk about it later. Night Baby." He leaned in to kiss Toby's forehead, but he pushed him away.

"Don't" Toby growled.

"Easy, a little kiss on the forehead can't hurt." Keller said sweetly, leaning down again to kiss him.

"I said don't" Toby said pulling away.

"Ok" Keller leaned down like he was going to bed. Beecher slightly relaxed. That's when Keller pinned him and kiss his forehead. Then lay back down.

"DAMN IT, KELLER"  
Keller just lay on his bed butt naked with a grin on his face. Toby was his.

"Ahhhhh" Toby groans as the lights came on. Damn buzzer and light. Shit he didn't sleep very well last night. One his stupid nightmare and two Keller was freaking him out.

"Toby, get up, count" Keller said as he pulled on his pants.

"Fuck you" Toby responded refusing to look at him. Though he could still since Keller's smile and turned to see him walk out of their pod shirtless.  
Oh is he sexy. NO. What are you thinking? He's Vern's toy. He'll hurt you, Rape you.

"BEECHER, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!" a hack yelled.

Beecher jumped off his bunk and stumbled out in only his boxers and a t- shirt. He stood next to Keller and looked around, only using his eyes. O'Riely looked ready to kill Keller, guess he saw the show last night. Then he looked at Schillinger, he was smiling at them and Ross had the same look as O'Riely. Maybe they'd team up and kill the asshole beside him. What he could wish.  
After their numbers were called, they walked back into their pod. Toby had just finished putting on his shoes, when Keller pulled him up, pinned him to the back wall and kissed fully on the lips. Beecher struggled at first, but finally gave in and let him be kissed. He was actually enjoying the kiss. When O'Riely burst into their pod.

"Get the Hell away from him, Keller" O'Riely yelled grabbing his shoulder and shoving him away from Beecher. Keller gave O'Riely a wide smile.

"I wasn't hurting him." Keller said

"I don't care…" but O'Riely was cut off by a hack at the door.  
"Brake it up ladies, Move it O'Riely, you don't live here." The hack said.

O'Riely shrugged and grabbed Beecher's elbow, taking him out of the pod with him.

"Fucking Bastard, are you ok?" O'Riely asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. He didn't actually do anything but kiss me." Beecher admitted.  
O'Riely cringes

"Punch him next time. I can't help you if you let him claim you as his Bitch." O'Riely said

"I'm nobody's Bitch, O'Riely" Beecher growled.  
"Then don't let him pin you, punch him or knee him." O'Riely said.  
Beecher nodded and followed O'Riely to the gate. Ross leaned against the wall just on the opposite side of the gate. As Beecher and O'Riely passed he grabbed Beecher around the waist and pulled Beecher to him. The guard just smirked and blocked O'Riely.

"Hey Bitcher, you gonna put out for me like you did Keller." He cooed in Beecher's ear.

"Get your fucking hands off me!!" Beecher snarled. Beecher didn't have to struggle long. Keller had only been a few feet behind them. Keller grabbed Beecher and pulled him away pushing him to O'Riely as he shoved Ross against the wall. Ross sprang forward and tried to punch Keller, but Keller caught his punch. He gripped Ross's fist tight and pulled him forward.

"Don't touch him again." Keller growled angrily.

"I'll do what I please, Bitch" Ross snarled.  
Keller was about to beat the shit out of him, when Schillinger got a hold of his wrist and squeezed, but not enough to be painful.

"Let go, Keller" Schillinger said calmly.

"NO!!" Keller growled.

"He'll leave him alone." Schillinger promised.

"Fine." Keller said calming down a bit. He let go of Ross and shoved him into the wall again. Then grabbed Beecher's arm and pushed him in front of him. He let Beecher get a little bit ahead before speaking to an enraged O'Riely.

"Ross plans to gangbang Beecher. You'll need to watch him closely. I plan on protecting him, but I need your help." Keller said in almost a whisper so Beecher wouldn't hear.

"Shit! How do you know?" O'Riely groaned.

"I was Schillinger's prag at one time. I'm not letting Ross ruin Beecher." Keller responded.

"How are you going to do that?" O'Riely asked.

"I'll talk to Schillinger, look I won't hurt Beecher. But he's vulnerable and sadly he's a natural Bitch." Keller said and held up his hand to stop O'Riely from yelling so he could finish what he had to say. "If I prag him, I will not treat him like Schillinger did, I will not beat or humiliate him. Nor will I force my self on him, I'm not a rapist"  
Keller said.

"You won't rape him." O'Riely said

"No, I'll only fuck him if he asks for it." Keller said

"Fine, you hurt him and I'll kill you, got that!" O'Riely said menacingly.

"Got it, come on before he gets suspicious." Keller said gesturing to Beecher. He let O'Riely take the lead, as he slowed down to wait for Schillinger. Keller leaned against the wall and waited for Schillinger to pass before grabbing his shoulder.

"We need to talk, alone." Keller said into his ear.

"Go on, I'll catch up." Schillinger said to Ross and the other Aryans. Ross scowled but followed orders.

"I want Beecher, I can control him, and he won't be a problem for you." Keller said.

"What do I get in return, sweetpea. Everything has a price." Schillinger said with a smile. Keller groaned inwardly.

"I'll submit, but only once." Keller bargained

"You'll play Bitch, I thought we were past that." Schillinger cooed.

"I want him, I pay the price, but only once." Keller said glaring at Schillinger.

"Fine," Schillinger said happily. "Showers after lunch."

Keller nodded. He let Schillinger reach the cafeteria door before following. God, what was he doing. It had been over twenty years, he was seventeen the last time he had taken it up the ass. But DAMN Toby was worth it.

Keller finally reached the cafeteria door and took his place in line. He watched as Schillinger took his seat next to Ross and leaned over to speak to him. Ross turned and gave him a nasty look. Keller just smiled back. He grabbed his tray and got his food. Then made his way to the table and sat down next to O'Riely. Beecher glared at him for a moment, then got up to throw away his tray.

"I'm going to work." He said huffily. He controlled himself enough not to run or storm out. Beecher finally made his way to Sister Pete's office.

"Good Morning, Sister Pete" he said as he walked into the room.  
"She's not in today, I believe she called in sick." Officer Metzger said.

"Oh" Beecher replied.

"Come on I'll take you back to Em City" Metzger said as he gesture for Beecher to follow. Beecher followed Officer Metzger down the hall back toward Em City.

TBC

I have a title, thanks to Ahavia, Thank you so much. Please leave a comment. Chapter 4 will be up soon as I type 5 and 6. Don't want to overload my wonderful beta. 


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled

NC-17

Warning: Semi Graphic RAPE, M/M, N/C

Notes: AU or change in plot, don't like it don't read

It. And of course non of these characters are mine they all belong to

HBO. Lastly, if you have ideas or can right a sex scene (B/K)or

(Mur/Ry), I'd appreciate the help.

Chapter 4

Less than 45 minutes later Sister Pete came from the other direction. She walked into her office with Keller in tow carrying two boxes of computer paper.

"Sorry I was late, I went down to get some more computer paper and got to talking. Keller was so…" Keller interrupted Sister Pete after noticing that Toby wasn't there.

"Sister Pete, where's Toby?" Keller asked.

"I don't know. He should be here by now," the nun said as she scanned the room, hoping she had just missed seeing him.

"SHIT!!!!!!" Keller said dropping the copy paper and running out of the room. _Schillinger had already degraded him in the bathrooms outside the cafeteria. He had wanted to get it over with. Damn you Schillinger, you promised Toby would be safe. SHIT! SHIT !_

As they walked down the hall Beecher was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a closet.

"Officer Metzger!" Beecher cried out.

"Don't worry Bitcher, you'll have fun like you did with Keller last night," Metzger laughed.

"What? He didn't…" Beecher managed to get out before Ross cut him off.

"Oh yeah, this will be lots of fun," Ross said as he ripped his pants down.

"NOOOOO! Let me go," Beecher cried as Metzger helped bend him over a box, laughing the whole time. Ross then pulled his boxers down and shoved his dry cock up Beecher's ass. Beecher bit his lip to keep from screaming. After a few thrusts, he could feel blood trickling down his legs. When Ross finished, his cock was replaced with another until five other men had used him. Beecher slid to the floor when they had finished; his legs were too weak to hold him up. He could still hear their laughter as he slowly passed out.

No more than five minutes after Metzger and the Aryans left, Keller rounded the corner with an out of breath Sister Pete right behind him.

"Chris, Chris!" Sister Pete cried out. "What's wrong?"

"Toby, left the cafeteria before me, he should already be here. SHIT, ROSS!" Keller growled. He was furious. He had paid the price. Ross wasn't supposed to touch Toby. Where could he be? He was pulled from his thoughts when Pete pulled his arm.

"What?" He snarled.

Pete couldn't talk, she had one hand over her mouth and the other was pointing to the closet door. Keller looked at the door and saw the blood seeping out from under the door. He bolted forward and tried to open it. It was locked, so he stepped back and was about to charge at it when O'Reily came around the corner.

"Keller."

"What?"

"Aryans, just came back to Em. I was showering. Two of them came into the showers; their clothes and bodies were bloody."

"Shit. Move, O'Reily."

"What …"

Keller shoved him out of the way and rammed the door. It didn't break. By now O'Reily had seen the blood and grabbed Keller's arm before he could take another go at it.

"Let's hit it together," O'Reily said.

"One, two, three!" Keller yelled and they ran. When they hit, the door broke off its hinges . They both knew the body lying on the ground. Keller fell to his knees beside Beecher.

"Toby!" he yelled. Beecher didn't respond.

"Toby!" Keller yelled again and slapped his face. This time Toby's eyes slightly opened.

"K…Keller," Beecher croaked. Keller just nodded and cradled Beecher in his arms.

"Shit, Beecher, what happened?" O'Reily said angrily as he came back from his shock. Beecher turned to look at O'Reily, then saw past him to Sister Pete, who clung to the door, pale as a sheet.

"P…P…Sister Pete," Beecher cried.

"Sister Pete, go get help," Keller said calmly. "We'll take Toby to your office."

"No, you stay here," she said.

"Pete, I… if we're found, not all the guards are trustworthy," O'Reily reminded her.

"Ok, pick him up, gently," Sister Peter said on the brink of tears.

They didn't speak much as they made their way back to Sister Peter's office. She went immediately to the phone and called Dr. Nathan. Then she called Tim McManus.

Keller took off his white wife beater and gently rolled Beecher over onto his stomach. Then he pressed the shirt between Beecher's ass cheeks to stop the flow of blood. Beecher winced and tried to move. O'Reily kneeled down and helped hold him in place. Confused, Beecher stared at him for a moment. They were all startled when Dr. Nathan came running with a stretcher and med crew. Keller lifted Beecher to the stretcher and placed Beecher on his tummy. Keller kissed him on the forehead as Beecher was wheeled away. Keller and O'Reily stood in the middle of Sister Peter's office covered in blood till Officer Wittlesey gently shook their shoulders to bring them out of their trances.

TBC

I hated writing this scene. I don't like hurting Toby. But my muse wouldn't let the story go any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Toby woke up in the hospital, he felt drugged and woozy. The room around him was hazy at first, but was slowly coming into focus.

"Dr. Nathan?" Toby called out, his voice slurred by the pain medication he had been given. One of the orderlies turned around to look at him. It looked a lot like Alvarez

"Dr. Nathan, Beecher's awake!" Alvarez shouted.

"How ya feeling, me amigo?" Alvarez asked as he sat down next to Beecher on the bed.

"Tiered, woozy," he slurred.

"That would be the Demerol talking," Alvarez said with a smile.

Dr. Nathan rushed out of her office with McManus at her heel.

"Alvarez, go away," McManus said with a shooing gesture. Alvarez got up and went back to what he had been doing.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Nathan asked gently brushing his hair back.

"Ok, I guess, a little woozy," Beecher answered.

"Beecher, who did this?" McManus demanded.

"Don't know," Beecher shrugged.

"Was it Keller?" McManus asked frustrated with Beecher's first answer.

"No."

"How do you know if you don't know who did it?" McManus shot back.

"He was with Sister Pete," Dr. Nathan interjected. McManus ignored her.

"I can't tell you who did it, they'd kill me!" Beecher blurted out.

"Beecher, I can help you," McManus said trying to comfort the injured inmate.

"No, you can't, I rat, and I'm dead!" Beecher glared at McManus. They were silent for a moment. When McManus was about to ask another question, Dr. Nathan touched his shoulder.

"Tim, that's enough. He needs to rest," Dr. Nathan said in a voice that told Tim she was kicking him out.

"Ok," Tim said then turned to look at Beecher.

"We'll talk more about this later," he said before leaving Dr. Nathan to start her examination. Beecher waited till he left before talking.

"Is Sister Pete ok?" Beecher asked.

"She's fine. I'll call her and tell her you're awake. Are you in any pain?" she asked as she examined him.

"No, I'm good. Are Keller and O'Reily in trouble?"

"No, their fine, O'Reily should be up soon with your lunch. Soup and Jell-O only." Beecher made a face and groaned.

"Just until you heal a bit, ok?"

"Ok," Beecher replied reluctantly.

"If you need anything, just call for Alvarez."

Then she went back to what she had been doing in her office and shut the door. Beecher lay back down, at least here he was safe to think and sleep. Damn, only my second day away from that NAZI ASSHOLE and I'm gangbanged. Can I trust Keller to protect me, until I can protect myself or is that just proving that I'm incapable of watching my own back? SHIT, this is exactly what I was trying to avoid . Ross, oh, was he dead, but where had Schillinger been? Schillinger wouldn't have backed out, he would have taken any chance to punish him for rebelling. Speaking of the Nazi fuck, there he was bringing the mail. DAMN, of all times he had to be flat on his back. Beecher groaned inwardly as Schillinger made his way down the row. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, and don't stop. SHIT! He stopped.

"Beecher, here's your mail," Schillinger said not really paying attention to him.

"Mail?"

"You got a couple of letters."

"Why are you being so nice?" Beecher asked accusingly.

Schillinger didn't answer, he just dropped the letters on his bed and walked away. Beecher watched him go then reached forward and picked up the letters. Amongst them was a letter without a stamp. All it said was Toby on it. He stared at it for a minute. Then slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

Hey Baby,

O'Reily will be checking on you at meals. I'll deliver paper, tomorrow. Don't worry about Schillinger, he's not going to bother you anymore. We made a deal. Ross broke that deal and Schillinger will punish him for it. See you in the morning. K.

What agreement? Schillinger wouldn't roll over easily. What had Keller done to get Schillinger away? SHIT, did Keller really care about him that much? OH GOD!! What if he wanted payment, like Schillinger had? What price would he have to pay Keller for protecting him? He knew O'Reily wouldn't expect anything, but Keller made him nervous. He made his stomach do flips. He almost let him go too far last night. Wait, how long had he been out? Hours? Days? Weeks?

"Alvarez."

"Yo."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a week."

"SHIT!" Toby groaned.

"Yeah, man, Keller nearly beat the crap out of Ross. O'Reily had to hold him back." Beecher stared at him in shock.

"That and we got a new hack, Murphy, I believe he'll be the new lead CO. He seems decent. Then again we've only had him three days. We'll have to see," Alvarez said with a smirk.

"Yo, Alvarez, move."

"Fuck you, O'Reily," he said as he moved out of the mick's way.

"Here's your food. Chicken broth and grape Jell-o."

"Yuck, can't I have one of the other trays?"

"Dr. Nathan orders, how ya feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," Beecher said poking at his Jell-o.

"Good. When ya being released?"

"Don't know yet."

"Keller should be up soon," O'Reily said with that stupid smile of his.

"I thought he said tomorrow morning," Toby said still poking at the nasty Jell-o. He hated Jell-o.

"He gave that letter to Schillinger five days ago."

"O Yeah, I forgot. I've been out that long."

"Move along O'Reily," one of the hacks growled at the mick.

"See ya at dinner."

An Hour Later

Toby had dozen off after lunch. He jumped when he felt a gently shake.

"Wha…"

"SHHH, baby, it's me," Keller said kissing him on the forehead.

"Keller?" Toby asked sleepily asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah," Keller answered sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. How ya feeling?"

"Keller?" Dr. Nathan asked as she came out of her office.

"Yo, Dr. Nathan," Keller said with a smile.

"Beecher can go back with you to EM City," she said. "Don't let him do anything strenuous and make sure he eats."

"Sure thing, Dr. Nathan," he said smiling at Beecher. "I'll take good care of him."

"Good."

Beecher sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Keller helped him stand up, while Dr. Nathan got his clothes. She set them down on the bed and went to check on other patients.

Beecher slowly bent over to try and put on his pants, when Keller stopped him.

"Here let me help, I'll hold them for ya," Keller said softly.

"Kay." Toby stepped into his pants. Keller pulled them up and tugged Toby by the back of his pants to pull Toby to him. Keller then wrapped his arms around his waist. He zipped and buttoned his pants. When Keller kissed his neck a hack started yelling.

"Let go of him, Keller."

Keller released Toby and backed up. He sat on the bed while Toby pulled on his shirt over his head. Toby then sat down on the bed, pulled on his socks and shoes. Keller helped him back up and they followed Mineo out.

The other inmates stared as they entered EM City and made their way to their pod. Keller had Beecher lead, he wanted him where he could see him. They were almost there, when Adebisi walked over and blocked their path with a broad smile on his face. He lifted his hand to touch Beecher's face, only to have it slapped away by Keller. Keller grabbed Beecher and pushes him behind his back.

"Just playin, Keller,"

"FUCK OFF!" Keller snarled.

"Do we have a problem, boys?" Murphy asked calmly. Adebisi waved and walked away.

"Not anymore," Keller growled.

"Easy Keller. Is this Beecher?"

"Yeah."

Murphy nodded and walked away.

Keller pushed Beecher into their pod and shut the door. As Toby tried to pull himself onto his bunk, he winced with pain from the strain of his recently healed injury. Keller pulled him back down.

"Nah, you're going to sleep on my bunk till your heal."

"I'm fine," Toby argued and again tried to get up on his bunk, but Keller tighten his grip and pulled him down firmly.

"NO!" Toby cried out and struggled to get out of Keller's hold.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna have you rip yourself back open. You'll be fine on the bottom bunk for a week or so," Keller said firmly.

Toby looked him in the eyes, obviously not happy with the situation. He sat down on the bottom bunk, Keller sat down beside him.

"Look, I'm not trying to control you."

"What do you want?" Toby said.

"Hmmm?"

"What fucking deal with Schillinger did you make, what do you want for me?"

"I told you I was Schillinger's prag. He listens to me."

Toby stood up and started pacing. "What type of deal?" Toby demanded.

"I did him a favor and he gave me you." Beecher backed away as Keller rose from the bed.

"I'm not yours. Leave me alone," Toby whimpered and ran for the door. Keller had a tight grip on his arm before he could reach the door.

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you. I want to fuck you, slow and hard, but I'll wait till your ready. I want this to be pleasurable," Keller whispered in his ear making Toby shivered.

"I…"

"Shhh, Baby."

"DINNER!"

"Come on, lets eat," Keller said loosing his grip.

"I'm not hungry," Toby said as he pulled his arm away and walked back toward the bunks.

"You've been out for five days you're gonna eat," Keller said as he walked to Toby's side.

"If I can tell Schillinger 'NO', then I'm not obeying you either," Beecher snapped back.

"Beecher, you're going to dinner. No arguments," Murphy said from the door.

Toby looked at him puzzled. "Murphy?"

"Yeah, now move."

"Yes, sir," Beecher answered reluctantly. Keller smiled and followed him out the door.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Oz, Redux

Pairing: B/K, Ry/ Mur

NC-17

Notes: AU or changes in plot, don't like it don't read it. And of course none of these characters are mine they all belong to HBO.

Chapter 6

As they walked out the gate Schillinger stepped forward and walked beside Keller.

"Ross, taken care of?" Keller asked.

"Yes, he won't be able to walk for a week."

"Good."

"You still owe me a favor," Schillinger said with a broad evil smile that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

"I know," Keller said suppressing a groan.

_Fuck this!_ Beecher thought as he started walking faster to get away from both of them. He had only gotten a short distance before Keller reached out and grabbed his hand. Remembering what Keller had said earlier, he didn't struggle as he was pulled back to Keller's side.

Schillinger watched with jealousy at the control his former prag had over Beecher. _Maybe he should fuck Keller and have Beecher watch. Little Shit was getting off too easily. He knew he could trust Keller; at least he obeyed orders. Ross on the other hand had deliberately disobeyed him and raped Beecher. He was still happy the Little Prick had been gangbanged, but now Keller didn't trust him. _

"I have an idea on how you can pay me back," Schillinger said with that same smile.

"How?" Keller asked.

Schillinger whispered into Keller's ear the thought he had a moment earlier.

Keller shook his head no. "That's undermining my control."

"True, but it would be fun," Schillinger chuckled.

"No, find something else," Keller whispered back.

"Fine," Schillinger said with a nod, then joined his men in the front of the line. Beecher and Keller took their places at the end of the line.

Beecher started to worry. This wasn't good.

"What did you do for him to get me?" Beecher whispered worriedly.

"What do you think, Toby, huh? Why do you think I was so mad that Ross had gotten to you?" Keller snarled softly.

"You actually let him…Willingly………Keller I…… I'm…." Beecher started to stutter as he began to panic. Keller grabbed Beecher's shoulder with his free hand and shook him.

"Shut Up, Toby! Not here we'll talk after lockdown. Not a word to O'Reily," Keller said in a harsh whisper trying to get a very nervous Beecher calmed down.

"Kay," Beecher said very softly as he picked up their trays and followed Keller.

"Here you go, Beecher. Soup and Jell-o."

"I'm not eating that!" Beecher snapped.

O'Reily didn't say a word; he just held out the tray.

"O'Reily?"

"No, Beecher."

"SHIT, fine!" Beecher said huffily. Beecher took his tray from O'Reily and headed for a table, Keller sat down beside him. Beecher ate his soup silently, ignoring Keller.

_He was pissed. Not again, didn't he just get out of a situation like this one. He didn't want to be a bitch for anyone. How did he fall for this? Keller was handsome, DAMN HANDSOME!, protective and he wasn't cruel, unlike that ASSHOLE Schillinger had been. But there was no way Keller would stay this way; he was going to want some sort of payment. If not now then later. He didn't love or care about him, he was just a Fuck! Right? OH GOD! He wasn't falling in love with this guy. He had saved him from Schillinger and paid for him with him own pride. _

"Beecher, finish your soup," Keller said.

Beecher looked at him funny and started eating again.

_What the Hell! O'Reily was just sitting there. Damn It! He obviously trusted this guy, at least, on some level. But just because O'Reily trusted him, didn't mean he was going to obey this guy._

Toby got up and threw away his tray; he smiled as he left the cafeteria. _This guy was definitely going to get more than he bargained for. _

When he reached EM City, he headed straight for the pod. He felt gross and needed a shower. He stripped down as soon as he reached the pod, but Keller stopped him when he reached for his towel and maneuvered him so no one could see his nudity.

"You can't shower. Stitches."

"Damn," Toby groaned.

"I'll go with you and you can sponge bathe," Keller said gently.

"I can do it by myself," Toby said as he was about to head for his towel, when Keller cut him off.

"You're not going alone. What happened in the closet proves you can't take care of yourself," he said bring his arms around his waist. Toby tried to back away and get out of his protective hold.

"Jerk, you just want to F…" Toby snarled.

"I told you I wouldn't fuck you unless you asked for it, now let's get going," he said in a 'don't even think about arguing with me tone.

Toby just stood there stunned and naked, watching Keller strip down and wrap a towel around his waist. He grabbed Toby's arm and pulled him to him so he could wrap Toby's towel around his waist as well.

Beecher could hear the laughter and nasty comments made by the other inmates as they made their way to the showers. If Keller heard them he didn't show it. _He went from being Schillinger's Bitch to being Keller's. How was he ever going to live this down? DAMN!_ Once they got into the showers, they could see Ross on his knees in front of Schillinger. Beecher turned around to leave, but Keller stopped him, circling his arm around his waist and pulling him to him. Toby rested his head on Keller's shoulder so not to see what was going on behind him and Keller didn't make him. He just held him.

"Chris, let me go. I don't want to see this. Please," Toby whispered in Keller's ear, his voice very shaky.

"Shhh, Baby, Shhh," Keller said trying to sooth him as he rubbed his back. "Schillinger, are you almost finished in there?"

"Yeah, ah, Shit," Schillinger groaned as he came.

Beecher pushed away from Keller and threw up over of the closest drains, while Keller patted his back. Schillinger walked out of the shower area a couple of minuets later with Ross right behind him. Ross glared at Beecher but said nothing. Schillinger just smiled as he led the way out.

Keller waited till they were gone before removing their towels and gently guiding Toby to the shower area. Keller turned on the center shower head and waited for the water to heat up, then soaped up a washcloth. Then he began to wash Toby's back, shoulder, and arms. Toby stayed still, he let "this person" wash him. _It felt so good to be touched by someone, someone who wasn't trying to hurt him._

Keller slowly moved to wash his chest and stomach. As Keller was washing his stomach, he felt his other hand gently start to stroke his cock.

"Chris, you promised," Toby whined softly.

"I said I wasn't going to fuck you, this isn't fucking, baby. Doesn't it feel good?"

_Shit, Schillinger had never done this and damn it felt so good. Better than when Gen used to do it. Damn it, I shouldn't be turned on by this._

"Chris, uuuhhhh, god, ddddon't stop."

"I don't plan on it," Chris whispered.

Toby finally came with a shout muffled by Keller's other hand. He then kneeled and washed Toby's legs like nothing had happened. He leaned Toby against the small center wall. Toby leaned against the wall and watched Keller wash himself.

_What the Hell! Why didn't I stop him, letting him do that only gave him more power? Why he couldn't help but let him have control of him. _

"Do you want me to… to get you off…?" Toby managed to get out, not wanting to owe him anything.

"Nah, baby. I'm good," Chris said with a smile. "I'll do without till your ready."

"That could be a very long time," Toby whispered.

"I'll wait, baby, I'll wait," Keller said as he kissed Toby's forehead and grabbed their towels. He wrapped one around himself and then wrapped the other around Toby's waist.

Beecher pulled away and walked out the door and into the quad.

_What was I thinking letting Keller get him off. Damn! He couldn't control himself around him. The thing that bothered him the most was O'Reily was letting it happen. Did he think Keller was safe to be with? Oh, it had felt good, Schillinger had never done that. He had taken what he wanted and never cared how bad it hurt or if he got off or not. Keller on the other hand had gotten him off and expected nothing in return. Maybe? NO! He couldn't let this guy have control, he just couldn't. But if he was so dangerous why did he feel so safe in his arms? Why did it feel so right? He might let this guy fuck him, after all._

"COUNT!" was shouted when they were half way to though the quad.

They made their way to the door of their pod and stood in front of it. After their numbers were called they walked inside to get dressed.

Toby had just finished putting on his shirt and boxers when Murphy walked into their pod.

"Beecher, let's go, McManus wants to see you," Murphy ordered as he gestured to the door. Toby slid on some sweatpants as Keller began to argue.

"Is something wrong, Officer Murphy?" Keller asked not wanting Beecher to go anywhere without him.

"None of your business, Keller," Murphy answered as he grabbed Beecher's arm and lead him out of the pod. Keller stood by the door and watched as the hack took Beecher to McManus's office. He watched until McManus closed the blinds.

Toby followed Murphy into McManus's office still confused about what was going on.

"Beecher, sit down." Toby did as he was told; the Demerol was making him drowsy anyway.

"I want to know who raped you," McManus said.

"I already told you I can't tell you that," Beecher insisted.

"Then I have no choice then to assume that Keller raped you to gain control over you."

_Dumb Ass McManus_. Toby thought as he responded, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw what was going on in the showers," Murphy said from behind him.

"He didn't hurt me," Beecher countered.

"I'll put him in the hole, if you don't talk. He broke the rules, Beecher. No fucking," McManus said with stupid smug look on his face. The look that Toby knew he meant it. He'd really put Keller in the hole for no reason. He'd do it because he was unit manager, as Sister Pete put it "playing god". Keller would be furious if he got put on…

"Please ,I can't tell you. I'm dead if I do and so is he," Toby said as he began to panic.

"Beecher," McManus demands.

"Please, McManus, if you're going to put someone in the hole it's me, I let him do it. This isn't his fault I got raped. He was trying to protect me. When I wasn't in Sister Pete's office he ran out looking for me. McManus. Please, ask O'Reily," Beecher begged now crying.

"Murphy, have Keller escorted to the hole."

"No! It was Ross and Metzger. I don't know who the others were, Keller had already paid Schillinger to get me, and he was to leave me alone. McManus, you can't say anything. Ross will kill me, that or Metzger. Please McManus. If they don't the other CO's will. McManus please…" Toby begged as he broke down into sobs. He lowered his head he couldn't look at them anymore.

_Chris was going to beat the crap out of him for this, O God, he was going to be so pissed. He had screwed up big time, why did he have to open him mouth. He was dead. Keller couldn't protect him from the CO's and the Aryans. What was he going to do, he shouldn't have said anything._

"Easy, Beecher, things will be ok," McManus said trying to sooth him.

_DAMN you're an idiot McManus. Why do you always have to fuck things up?_

"No, Thing Are Not Going To Be OK. I'm Dead If You Say Anything!!!" After yelling Beecher put his head back down again and covered his face with his hands.

McManus sighed. "Go get Keller and O'Reily, leave Beecher here." Murphy nodded and head out the door.

"Beecher, did Metzger rape you?"

"No, he told me Sister Pete wasn't going to be here and that he would take me back to EM City. Instead he shoved me into a closet. Where Ross and the others were waiting after they left, Sister Pete, O'Reily and Keller came, they had to break down the door because Metzger locked it." Beecher looked away. McManus didn't push anymore; he knew more than he wanted to know.

Murphy went and got Keller first, who was still standing by the door where he had left him.

"Come on."

"Beecher, ok?" Keller asked.

"He's fine, move."

They walked across the quad to O'Reily's pod.

"O'Reily, get up., Murphy ordered.

"What's up?" he asked.

"McManus wants me to bring you two to his office, move your ass."

"Coming," O'Reily said as he zipped his pants then looked at Keller, who just shrugged.

They followed Murphy up the stairs to McManus's office. Keller was worried. _What had Beecher told them? Shit, he knew he had to keep his mouth shut. God Damn It Toby. How can I protect you when you spill your guts?_

"Keller, what's going on?" O'Reily whispered.

"I don't know. They took Beecher after count."

"Shit, if he opened his mouth."

"They'd have to have threatened him."

"Keller?" O'Reily questioned.

"I'll deal with him; he's still drugged up on Demerol. That's why they pulled him now. They knew he wouldn't talk to them when he was well," Keller said.

"Damn," O'Reily groaned.

"Catch up you two!" Murphy yelled.

They walked into the office, Beecher's head was down. They could hear his soft sobbing.

"How did you two find Beecher?" McManus asked.

"He wasn't in Sister Pete's office, so we went looking for him. We saw blood seeping out from under the door. O'Reily came around the corner and helped us break down the door," Keller explained.

"Who raped him? Don't lie, he's already told us," McManus replied.

"I'm sorry, he…" Beecher cried out.

"Beecher," McManus warned.

"Keller, he was going to throw you in the hole. I had to…" Beecher whimpered.

"No You Didn't Shut your mouth and keep it shut!" Keller snarled.

Beecher lowered his head and started to sob again.

"The only reason you got him to talk to you is cause he's high on Demerol!" Keller yelled at McManus.

"Keller, What the Hell is going on?" McManus asked.

"I protected him and now you are going to get us all killed!" Keller snapped.

"Murphy is taking Metzger's place as head CO. I'll fire Metzger for another reason. You're in no danger," McManus said trying to calm Keller down.

"What about Ross?" Keller said still furious.

"From what I have heard Schillinger's taking care of that. Go on, take them back. Keller if Beecher gets hurt..." McManus said.

"I know you'll have my balls," Keller said.

They followed Murphy out the door. He took Beecher and Keller to their pod first, and then escorted O'Reily to one of the halls.

"Hey, where are we going?" O'Reily asked looking at Murphy suspiciously.

"What's going on, O'Reily?" Murphy asked as he slammed him against the wall.

"I d…"

"Beecher's your friend. Why are you letting the asshole prag him?"

Murphy asked.

"He's trustworthy," O'Reily grounded out. "What do you care?"

O'Reily moved to get away from the officer's stare only to be stopped by the hands holding him to the wall.

"I don't want to see someone as innocent as Beecher get hurt again. I heard why he was moved from Schillinger's pod," he said pressing his entire body against O'Reily when he started to struggle again.

"Keller won't hurt him." O'Reily managed to get out hoping Murphy wouldn't feel how hard he was getting.

Murphy smirked when he felt Ryan's hard on and smiled at him. His eyes asking "Is that for me?"

"Get off Me," O'Reily growled not liking this situation.

"Easy, O'Reily, something wrong?" Murphy chortled.

"Let me go," O'Reily said as he struggled harder.

"You know the more you squirm, the harder you'll get. You don't want me to take you back to EM City like that. What would the other inmates think?" Murphy whispered in his ear. He loved how red Ryan's face got when he started to unzip his pants.

"Murphy…?"

"Look, go into the bathroom and jerk off. I'll wait here," Murphy said softly as he pushed Ryan into the Men's room.

_Shit! What was I thinking? O'Reily is attractive and smart, but it is against the book for him to do that. Damn! Damn! Damn!_

"I'm done," O'Reily mumbled his face still red with embarrassment. Murphy said nothing, he just lead him back to his pod.

When they got to his door, O'Reily turned to Murphy.

"Murphy, I won't say anything. You seem like a decent guy and I'd rather you be lead CO then Metzger."

Murphy nodded and shut the door. He waited till it locked before heading to McManus's office. He crossed the quad at a normal pace, forcing himself not to run. He got up the stairs and into his friend's office. Only then did he let his face drop and his panic show.

"What?" Tim said standing up, worried about the look on his friend's face.

"Shit, I screwed up!" Sean blurted out.

"Sean?"

"O'Reily knows, Shit!" Sean said knowing he could trust his friend.

"I told you to be careful."

"I know, I know, this is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"You know what's wrong." Sean snapped.

"Wanting to get to know someone, maybe loving them?"

"No, I almost jerked him off," Sean groaned.

Tim smirked. "Just don't get caught. You know I don't care, but he could always cry rape."

"I don't think he will, he said he wouldn't say anything." Sean paused. "He just wouldn't say why he let Keller have Beecher. He wouldn't tell me, so I pinned him against the wall. He started to struggle and I pressed against him to stop his struggling. Tim, he was already hard. What was I suppose to think?"

"Did he tell you to stop?"

"No."

"Then why did you?"

"It was going too fast."

"So is the feeling mutual?"

"Yeah, but he's scared shitless of anyone else finding out he's bi or possibly gay. Tim, he'll get raped if someone else finds out."

"Sean, its ok. I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't want to ruin your happiness. Just don't get caught, Ok?"

"Thanks, Tim," Sean sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Tim said as he lead the way out the door and to the locker room.

TBC

Ok, guys this story is already written by hand I just have to type it all up. The catch is I signed up for a challenge, which is due by Jan. 1, I won't put this story on the back burner, but it will take me some time while I'm writing the other story.

Bite16


	7. Chapter 7

Oz, Redux

Pairing: B/K, Ry/ Mur

NC-17

Notes: AU or changes in plot, don't like it don't read it. And of course none of these characters are mine they all belong to HBO.

Chapter 7

Chris leaned against the pod door staring at Toby. It was a long time before he spoke, he was furious that Toby had talked, but the drugs in his system made him swallow that rage. It was the hacks fault.

"Toby"

"S…S…Sorry, I couldn't think straight. I thought you'd be mad if I got you thrown in the hole." Toby stuttered not able to get his drugged mind around the haze. All he knew was Keller was mad.

"I told you not to talk. I don't care if they throw me in the hole; you're not to open your mouth, Again." Chris growled.

_Oh, Shit. He's mad. _

"I won't, I won't" Toby cried as he curled into fetal position.

Chris realized that Toby thought he was madder than he was. He immediately moved to calm him down.

"I'm not mad at you." Chris said as he placed his hand on Toby's back. "Those Shits, They knew you were drugged. If anything, I'm mad at them." Chris said softly in Toby's ear trying to sooth his fear. He knew that the Demerol's side effects were making Toby scared. He couldn't fight back, when he was this out of it. He hoped he would be back to his feisty self by morning. He also hoped the drugs knocked Toby completely out so he wouldn't have nightmares tonight.

"You wanna play chess?"

"No, too sleepy." Toby muttered.

"Need to stay awake, its two hours till lights out." Chris said pulling Toby to a sitting position.

"Chris…" Toby protested.

"No, you're not going to sleep." Chris said cutting Toby off. "Chris… what happened to Keller?" He said softly letting a smile cross his face; it turned in to a frown when Toby's eyes slide shut. _DAMN, Demerol! Toby was too out of it, he really hated McManus right now. Hopefully the other Co's didn't try and take revenge on Beecher for getting Metscure fired._

"Oh Toby, what am I going to do with you? Huh, Baby." Chris whispered as he slowly stripped Toby's sweatpants. Then gently laid him on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Sleep, baby, you need it." Keller whispered softly and kissed him on the forehead.

BANG

Keller jumped and spun around to look at the pod door. Beecher yipped and sat straight up.

"What?" Keller yelled at the CO.

"No Fucking" Metscure purred.

"We Weren't, Beecher passed out from the med's he's taking." Keller said angrily.

Toby shivered.

"Bastard" Toby whispered.

"You can say that again. You alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, just startled me." Toby said as he rubbed his eyes. "Why'd he pound on the glass."

"I kissed you on the forehead." Chris said as he stripped completely and climbed up on the top bunk naked.

"Oh" Toby said embarrassed at his thoughts and reactions to Chris's nudity. He then looked out at the brightly lit quad. "Do you think he knows?"

"Probably not. We're lucky McManus is letting Schillinger punish Ross or I'd owe him even more."

That got Toby thinking. _What Schillinger wanted Chris to do earlier that would undermine his control?_ "Chris…"

"Hmmm?"

"What did Schillinger want you to do?" Toby asked

"Let him fuck me in front of you?"

"Eew, I couldn't sit through Ross blowing him, how could I sit through that?"

"You might have to if this gets out."

"No, I'd rather it be me then…"

"Beecher!" Chris snapped.

"It's my fault. Not yours I…"

Keller jumped off the bunk and shook Toby.

"Shut up!" Chris growled. Then said more gently. "I take the responsibility, that's what I promised when I pragged you." Chris kneeled down and gently brushed Toby's hair out of his face.

"I'm not you Pr… "Toby argued.

"Yeah baby you are. Maybe not the same way you were to Schillinger, but you are my prag." Chris said. Toby shook his head at Chris's word. "Even O'Reily has backed off. He realized you're safer this way."

"I'm not going to be your B…" Keller cut him off by covering his mouth as he sat down next to Toby on his bed.

"I'm not going to harm you, but if I let you go, the Aryan's will have your ass. I paid for you with my own pride. I bent over and took it up the ass to get you from Schillinger. Maybe you should think about that, Toby. I haven't submitted to him for over 20 years. Ok, Toby."

Toby pushed his hand away and turned his head to look at the glass wall. "I didn't ask you to, you did that all on you're…" Keller grabbed his chin forcefully and turned him to look at him. Chris did not look happy.

"I can see where Schillinger would have gotten tired of your bullshit, but I'm not Vern. I care about you. No matter what you think. I'm not asking you for anything, except that you obey me. I'm only trying to protect you. I know you've seen how the Hoods and Aryans look at you. To them you're just a piece of meat. NOT TO ME! Now stop arguing with me and go to sleep." Chris snarled. Then climbed back on his bunk to read his skin mag.

Toby didn't argue. _In a way he was right, he is a target and Keller is the only one , except for O'Reily, that wasn't trying to fuck him out of his own need. He planned taking his time, at least for now he was safe, and if McManus got rid of Metscure quietly and spread that he was fired for another reason. SSIT! He was screwed; figuratively and literally. Oh God! He just hoped his wife didn't find out. What was he going to do? He couldn't deny that he enjoyed being fucked, Schillinger maybe it did just to humiliate him, but that was different, right? _ It took awhile but Toby finally fell asleep.

When he woke up he could feel strong arms wrapped around him. _Schillinger? God No. Not Again. Wait it couldn't be Schillinger he was moved from his pod. Then who… Keller. Chris_. He began to squirm, trying to get out of Chris's arms, but they only tightened.

"Shhh, baby. You were having a nightmare, Again." Chris whispered sleepily.

"Let go, please." Toby whined.

"Toby, I'm not going to be woken up again by your screaming. Go to sleep. I'm not going to do anything but hold you. Chris whispered trying to comfort him.

Toby whimpered but didn't struggle as Chris pulled him closer. _It felt good to be held against a warm body. Schillinger never held him like this. He didn't care if he had a nightmare and would hit him if he screamed. This felt so much better, God it felt good to be wrapped up tightly in someone else's arms, to be touched gently after so long. His wife had stopped visiting. DAMN, she had even sent divorce papers._ Tears rolled down his cheeks as he softly sobbed hoping Chris wouldn't notice. _She had abandoned him; he hadn't even heard form her or his family when he was raped. He was alone. ALONE! _His body began to shake with the effort it took to keep his sobs inside.

"Baby, what's wrong?' Chris whispered in his ear and pulling him even closer.

"…"

"Toby, baby, answer me."

Toby began to sob openly and harder than before.

"Toby?" Chris said rolling him over to look at his face. "Baby?"

"It's nothing, go back to sleep, Chris" Toby choked out, his face red and tear streaming down his face.

"Toby?"

"…"

"TOBY"

"My wife divorced me, ok!!" Toby said trying to push away from Chris.

"Easy, baby, just trying to help. Easy." Chris said as he pushed Toby on his stomach and started to rub his back trying to calm him down.

"It's ok to cry, when we're alone. Shhh. Its ok, Toby."

Toby rolled over to face Chris, his eyes swollen and red. He pushed his face into Chris's shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around him. Toby softly cried himself to sleep in Chris's arms and they stayed that way till the lights came on. The hacks left them alone, none of them wanted to deal with a Beecher's shrieking. What did they care if they slept on the same bed, so long as they kept their hands to themselves.

"Hey, how ya feelin." Chris asked as he got up.

"Better." Toby answered smiling softly and stretching his arms until he looked out of the pod to see a grinning Schillinger. Damn Schillinger had seen everything.

"Toby, count, come on." Chris said as he pulled Toby off the bed and out the door.

"98K514" Mescure smiled at them. "Have fun last night ladies?" he teased as he passed.

Chris followed Toby back into their pod to get dressed. Chris watched

Toby pulls on his socks, pants and shoes. Chris grabbed his shirt and

helped pull it over his head, letting him find the arm holes. Toby

turned to stare at Chris as he got dressed.

"I'm starving, lets go eat."

"Chris?'

"Yeah."

"Schillinger knows."

"What, baby? That you cried or that you spilled your guts to

McManus."

"Both, he's grinning."

Chris smirked. "He's always grinning and always up to something

that's why he's not trustworthy." Chris smiled then changed the

subject as if knowing that Toby was going to say he wasn't going to

breakfast. "Let's go eat."

Mealtime was the same as always. Beecher followed Mineo to his work detail. He trusted Mineo a lot more than he trusted Metscure. He wasn't going to get hurt this time. He had a lot to tell Sister Pete. He hadn't seen her since the rape; he was so glad that she had found him before he had bled out.

Toby knocked on the door before entering her office. "Good Morning, Sister Pete."

"Good Morning, Tobias. You look like your felling better."

"I'm Good." He answered cheerfully.

"That's wonderful, are you up to working today?"

"Yeah, I feel up to it."

"Great, you have a weeks worth of work to catch up on." She smiled, and then frowned.

"Is there something bothering you, Tobias?" she asked her face going serious. It was funny how she always knew when something was wrong.

Toby looked away a little ashamed. She was a Sister after all. "Keller pragged me."

"WHAT? He didn't r…"

"No, not like that, Sister," he said standing up and walking towards her. "He's really nice and gently. Not at all like Schillinger." Toby said trying to play it off like it was no big deal.

"Tobias, I'm having McManus mo…."

"NO!!! If he doesn't keep me, I'm back to being the Aryan's bitch. He's keeping me safe. Please don't have me moved again." His eyes filled with panic and tears, when he realized she was serious.

"Tobias?" She said worried.

"McManus and Murphy both know what's going on. Even O'Reily backed off. Look Keller made some sort of deal. The Aryans are leaving me alone. He saved me. I'll be ok, I promise." Toby begged, terrified of being moved again, of losing Keller, even if he thought he was an over protective asshole.

"Alright, but I'm talking to McManus about this. Now, get to work, Tobias." He nodded and sat down. He worked hard till Sister Pete left to talk to McManus thirty minuets ago. He hadn't been able to focus since. Then the door suddenly opened, McManus and Sister Pete walked in, not even noticing he was still there and not at lunch.

"Pete, I think he's fine where he is."

"But…"

"Pete, Keller is not hurting him, actually he's protecting him. He seems very gentle with Beecher. A bit controlling, but that seems to be working out ok. He hasn't let Beecher miss a meal." Tim said trying to calm the worried woman.

"But their sleeping… "She complained.

"I know. Beecher's nightmares stop when Keller's holding him. He's fine, Pete. He'll be ok. I'll pull him if anything goes wrong."

"Tim…" McManus put his hand up when he noticed Beecher sitting at the computer.

"Beecher go to lunch."

"Sir?" Toby questioned.

"NOW!" McManus ordered.

"Going" Beecher said getting up and leaving the office. Murphy was standing outside the door, surprised Beecher was still there and not at lunch.

"Come on, Beecher. I'll take you to the cafeteria." Murphy ordered not giving Beecher any room to argue or a chance to listen at the door. As soon as they reached the cafeteria, Keller appeared out of nowhere. He nodded to Murphy, who walked back the way they had come and Keller walked with him into the cafeteria.

"You're late." Chris said.

"I had a lot to do. I lost track of time." Toby lied.

Chris grabbed his arm and turned Toby to face him. "Don't lie to me, your no good at it. You were going to skip lunch, but McManus kicked you out."

"…" Toby didn't answer knowing he had been caught. Though Chris kept on talking, he didn't seem mad that he had lied or tried to miss a meal.

"Pete pulled me from work. She seemed steamed. McManus clamed her down. They walked back to her office and had Murphy drop me off here. We didn't see you, so Murphy went looking for you. I guess McManus found you first." Chris said with a grin on his face and pushed Toby forward. They started walking again. Toby still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I was working when Sister Pete and McManus came in. They didn't notice me for a while. When McManus saw me he kicked me out. Murphy was outside the door." Toby said. Even though he didn't see a reason why he had to explain himself to Chris.

"Good, Hungry?"

"Not for soup."

"Sorry baby, that's what you're getting."

"I Know." Toby groaned. They were so busy talking that they didn't see Schillinger come up from behind.

"What was that thing with McManus about, Bitcher? Schillinger growled in Beecher's ear. Beecher jumped and went to the other side of Keller.

Keller turned to face his ally and his lover's tormentor.

"Nothing. No one saying a word. Go away, Vern." Keller said bored.

"He better not of, or I'll fuck him and you'll have to watch, Keller. Got that." Schillinger said sweetly.

"We have a deal. You're not to touch him. Even if they did get something out of him. They made sure he was high on Demerol before they took him. They grabbed me because he wouldn't talk." Keller growled back, furious Schillinger was trying to break their deal.

"Keller? What was said? KELLER!"

"No finger was pointed at you. They'll leave Ross alone. I'm not sure about Metscure though. They already knew he took Beecher from Sister Pete's office. Damn it Vern, he was drugged."

"Fine, showers, he can stay in the pod." Schillinger said as he walked off towards his table.

"No, Chris…" Toby argued.

"Shut up, Beecher." Chris cut him off and shoved him in front of him if the lunch line. Toby looked at the floor. _OH GOD, MCMANUS!! What have you made me do?_

Chris realized Toby was fretting. "Easy, baby, easy. I'm used to it. It'll be ok."

"Chris, it's my fault. Let me…"

"No, baby, you were drugged. I should have known they'd pull you. Nosy Pricks!" _They should keep out of it, but they had to be sneaky about it. Damn McManus. Damn You!_

"I'm sorr…"

"No more, Toby, no more." He hushed Beecher as they approached the front of the line.

"Everything ok, boys?" O'Reily asked.

"Taken care of, not to worry." Keller said with a smile.

"Great" O'Reily as he grabbed Toby's soup and Jell-o and handed it to him. Keller grabbed his food and followed Beecher to a table. O'Reily wasn't to far behind.

Toby poked at his food. _He had screwed up and now Chris had to pay the_ price for his mistake. God, why wouldn't he let him pay Schillinger back. He was brought back to reality by Keller's hand on his shoulder and the soft words "eat" in his ear.

"Yeah, Toby, you need to eat."

Toby glared at O'Reily, when he agreed with Keller. O'Reily knew there was something wrong. _Obviously, Schillinger had found out something. He had seen the conversation with Schillinger. Beecher was very upset. He would have to ask him what was going on later; Keller wasn't going to let him get a word in._ O'Reily watched as Toby finished his meal and ran off back to work.

Toby walked fast, he was pissed. _It was his fault, why did open his mouth. SHIT. He didn't want to owe Chris for this. Damn McManus damn you. _

He slammed the door and went directly to his chair, he didn't even relies that McManus was still there talking to Sister Pete.

"That was a quick lunch." Sister Pete commented.

"Wasn't very hungry." He replied as he tried to ignore her.

"Toby is something wrong?" she asked.

"…"

"Toby." Sister Pete said getting worried.

"What?" Toby snapped.

"What's going on?" McManus asked coming over to where Beecher was sitting.

"Haven't you gotten me in enough trouble?" Beecher said not even looking at him.

"Beecher?"

"No, I'm not telling you anything and I stopped taking the Demerol. So leave me alone."

"Beecher, I need to know…" McManus was cut off by Sister Pete.

"Tim, that's enough." She said putting her foot down. "Toby, you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thanks" he said. Toby got up and was about to leave the office, when McManus broke in.

"I'll take him back" McManus suggested.

Beecher rolled his eyes at McManus.

"Thanks, Tim." Sister Pete said as they walked out the door and into the hall.

"I'm not going to get it out of you Am I?"

"No"

"Not even if I put Keller in the hole."

"Still not getting it out of me."

"Fine, Are you ok, no ones hurting you?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you." Toby growled and tried to get ahead.

"Beecher, is someone going to hurt Keller?" McManus asked.

"No, he just has to pay for me ratting, Leave Me Alone, McManus. Just leave me alone." McManus stopped and watched Beecher walk into EM City.

Beecher walked into the quad and could see Keller and O'Reily were sitting at table playing cards. He could see Schillinger sitting off to the side of the quad talking to some of the other Aryans. _Damn. Twice this had happened and he still didn't understand why or What Keller wanted from him. He said he wasn't just some piece of ass, but he still pragged him. Shit, now he had to let Keller screw him. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't so much this time._

Beecher headed for the pod to get his towel. He didn't notice Keller put his cards down and follow. Toby stripped down and had just wrapped his towel around his waist when Keller walked in.

"You're back early."

"Yeah, Sister Pete told me to take the rest of the day off." Beecher replied. "You want to come to the shower with me?" Toby asked looking away from Keller.

"Why you askin'"

"You know why I'm asking." Toby said his face turning red. Keller looked at him funny till he realized what he was asking.

"Toby, I said when you are ready. Not as payment for screwing up. Not your ass, because I offered mine."

"I'm ready, Chris, I am, it's not that."

"Toby, don't lie, your no good at it."

Toby turned even redder.

"Fine" He huffed and headed for the door. Keller stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"If you really want this, wait till tonight. I want to take this slow. I'll pay off a guard. Go take your shower; I have to wait for Vern." Keller said softly resting his hand on Toby's shoulder. "Ok."

"K" Toby left the pod and headed for the showers. Keller waited for a bit then went to talk to a guard. _He would try to make this as easy on Toby as possible. He didn't want him to be in pain, so if he wanted to take his time he had to buy that time. But Toby would definitely be worth it. He still was so innocent and sweet. He was absolutely beautiful when he blushed. Shit. He should wait, Toby was trying to pay him back, but he would make tonight good for him._

Keller then started walking toward where Schillinger was sitting with his buddies. He needed to get this over with, and he didn't want to fight with Toby about this issue anymore. At least this time he wouldn't have an audience.

"Schillinger" he said pulling a chair next to his.

"Keller, what's on your mind?" Schillinger said with a smile.

"I want to get this over with."

"Now?" Schillinger chuckled.

"Once Beecher is out, I'll have O'Reily watch him."

"My guy's could watch him." Schillinger mused.

"I don't trust your "Guys" to keep their "hands" to themselves. I know O'Reily can." He snapped back as he glared at Ross.

"There's your boy, see you in 5." Schillinger said turning back to his group. Keller nodded and went to tell O'Reily to keep an eye on Beecher. Beecher came out of the pod and walked toward the TV. Where Keller and O'Reily were talking.

"Keep an eye on Beecher, I have business."

"Fine."

"Where are you going?" Toby asked Keller as he started to walk away.

"Business, baby, business."

"Keller?"

"No argument, stay with O'Reily." Keller said softly and left. Toby sat down next to O'Reily, very grumpily.

"Where's he going?" O'Reily asked.

"Business"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Can't"

"Told you not to open your mouth, didn't he." O'Reily said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, O'Reily. I thought you said you have my back, but you just let him have me."

"You haven't been objecting." O'Reily replied to Beecher angry outburst. Beecher glared at him for a moment then turned to face the TV. "You're safe with him, a lot safer than you would be with me."

"You made a deal with him?"

"I told him if he hurt you, I'd kill him. The hacks nearly had to throw him in the hole when you were raped. That and he seems to have a good standing with Schillinger, yet he's no Nazi fuck."

"Still you let him prag me!"

"You can't take care of yourself and I can't baby-sit you all the time. I don't want to see you dead!" O'Reily growled meeting Beecher's eyes until Toby looked away.

"Do you trust him?" Toby whispered.

"With you, yes." O'Reily said as Keller came back out of the showers and watched him head toward his pod. He saw Schillinger appear a couple of minuets later. His real interest was the way Beecher would respond. He could only guess what Keller had done to pay off Schillinger. Though even how gross that was he just had to smirk when Beecher got up and headed straight for his pod. _You've really fallen for this guy, haven't you Beech. I hope this doesn't turn out bad for you this time. Keller seems decent enough. I just don't like how close he is to Schillinger. Then again, maybe that closeness could work to his advantage. Having Schillinger on your side or at least partially on your side could be helpful, but he still hated those Nazi fucks. Keller wasn't one of them, being that assholes prag must have been a Bitch. Man, he could barely stand Schillinger. Then of course he didn't mind doing business with the niggers. That and the fact that he did drugs were why Schillinger didn't like him. Well, he had also given drugs to Beecher and that had really pissed him off. Keller seemed to be smoothing things over. At least Beecher was safe and out of his hair._

Keller groaned. _ Damn that hurt. He hadn't let anyone do that since Launder and Schillinger had gotten it twice. No wonder Schillinger was so happy to make a deal. DAMN! He is never getting it again._

"Chris, you ok." Toby asked as Keller turned around quickly. Trying to hide how much Toby had startled him.

"I'm fine, Toby."

"He hurt you. Chris, I…"

"No, Toby. I'm good. How bout you go watch TV."

"I came in to read for awhile." Toby lied.

"No you didn't, but do ahead." Chris responded as he went back to getting dressed.

Toby sat on his bunk and pulled out a book, but he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were on tonight. _Why did he agree to go through this? He kept trying to reassure himself that it was going to hurt, but it always had. He could see how sore Keller was maybe he would be too tiered to go through with it maybe…_

"I know your not reading." Keller whispered in his ear. "Stop worrying, baby, its not going to hurt. At least not that much." Keller smiled against Toby's ear and then he was gone. All Toby could do was stare as he left the pod and walked off. _How could he know him so well? He had known him three days…_

"Toby, stop thinking, Miss Sally's on. Come on." Chris called from the door.

"Huh?" Toby looked up at Chris. _Shit, don't blush now. Damn bastard was smirking._

"Come, on." Chris repeated.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minuet." Toby watched Keller sauntered away and took a seat next to O'Reily. Then turn and looked at him as he put on his headset. Their eyes meet and Toby looked away. Getting up he walked out of the pod and sat down next to Keller to watch TV. _What was it with these idiots and big boobs? _He put on his headset. Keller leaned over and moved one of his earpieces. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"We can wait; it doesn't have to be tonight."

"I'll be fine" Toby said trying hard not to blush.

"K, it's your choice, stop worrying so much." Keller leaned back and watched Miss Sally's boobs bounce. _Toby never could see what they got out of this stupid show. Well their was her boobs, but surely cards or chess were more interesting than those. Then of course he was educated. Well he wasn't the only educated one; most of the Italians probably were educated and so was Said. At least dinner was right after this show was over. He was a little hungry. What the hell. He glared at the offending hand on his leg and looked over at Keller. He could only imagine what was on his mind. Damn. _He tried his leg away from Chris's grasp but he only tightened his grip. Then turned and smiled at Toby and smiled at him. He loosened his grip but didn't relieve his hand.

"Keller, Hands To Yourself!!" Murphy shouted from across the quad.

Keller moved his hand. Beecher gave Murphy a look of thanks, before turning back to watch the TV. _He was relieved that Keller's hand was gone, but Murphy could have done it quieter, now everyone was staring at them. Schillinger and Ross were laughing their asses off and O'Reily was glaring at Keller. He knew O'Reily wouldn't say anything as long as Keller didn't hurt him, Damn it, he was just going to let it go. Then it came down to tonight, he'd just tell him "No", he said he wouldn't do anything unless he was ready, but would Keller buy it, he did owe him._

"Dinner" Murphy yelled from the tower. Toby followed Keller and O'Reily to get his nasty soup.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lights had been out for twenty minuets and Toby hadn't said a word since dinner. He knew that Keller could sense his fear, but he hadn't said anything. They both had gone through their evening routines, like nothing was wrong. He knew Keller was waiting till the hacks had made their first round of the night before coming down from the top bunk. Toby sat on Chris's bed, his hand slightly shaking as he heard the steps of the guard outside of their pod. He flashed his light in and then moved on. Chris waited another five minuets before coming down.

"Chris, maybe we should wait, I …" Toby managed to get out before he was cut-off.

"Already paid off the guard, baby," Chris said as he pulled Toby into his arms. They touched foreheads for a second. Then Chris kissed him deeply. Toby groaned into Chris's mouth as he groped Toby through his boxers. Then gently pulled them down so they were both naked. Chris took Toby's hand and guided it to his member, but Toby flinched away and he began to pull back.

"Chris…"

"Shhh, baby," Chris said then pushed Toby on to the bottom bunk. As he joined Toby, he grabbed the lube from under the pillow. Toby let Chris lay him on his back and push his knees apart. He whimpered when Chris took him in his mouth, and then slowly started to suck and lick him. _It felt so good, so good, Oh God._ He was so lost in pleasure that he didn't hear the click of the lube being opened, but did feel Chris's finger trace his asshole before slowly sinking in.

"Chris…?"

Chris took him deep to distract him as he started to move his finger in and out. After a bit he added another finger and then a third after that, till Toby was completely relaxed. His beautiful angel was moaning and thrashing as he pushed his legs to his chest, then slowly lubed his own member. He removed his fingers and replaced it with the tip of his cock. Toby grunted as he began to push in. Chris watched Toby tip his head back as his cock sank in. He could see the pain in his eyes and took his time.

"Baby, you got to tell me if it hurts. I'm not Vern. I'll stop and let you adjust. I don't want this to be painful."

"Sor…"

"No shhh…" Chris whispered in Toby's ear.

After a couple of minutes Toby started to push back.

"Ready?"

Toby nodded and Chris started to push forward again. He pushed until his balls hit Toby's ass.

"See it's not so bad, you ok?"

"Yeah, give me a sec."

"Sure baby, as long as you need," Chris said as he kissed his lips. A couple of minutes passed and Toby gave his nod. Chris started to pull out and slowly push back in making sure to hit that little pleasure spot that made Toby cry out into Chris's mouth. Chris smiled as he kissed Toby and picked up the pace. He was close and he knew Toby was as well. One last thrust pushed them both over the edge. They both came hard. Chris collapsed on top of Toby. When they finally came to their senses there was a loud bang on the pod door. They both looked up to see a very angry Officer Murphy standing outside the pod door. Keller shot off Beecher as the pod door opened.

"Both of you, get your clothes on and follow me."

Beecher and Keller scrambled to find their discarded underwear, bumping into to each other a couple of times. Finally they were dressed, one look at Toby and Keller knew that he was embarrassed. They followed Murphy to McManus's office, neither one spoke. They knew they were going to the hole.

As soon as they entered the office, McManus spoke, but it wasn't what they thought he was going to say.

"Are you alright, Beecher?"

"I'm fine."

"We going to the hole?" Keller asked.

"You are," McManus said to Keller.

"Hey, I broke the rules too. It's not like I didn't let him do it."

"Beecher, you don't have to defend him."

"He didn't force himself on me. I asked him to fuck me; I wanted to know what it was like when it wasn't rape."

McManus was silent for a moment.

"Alright," McManus finally said. "You're to stay on separate bunks or someone's going to the hole. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Keller?" McManus barked.

"Yeah, whatever," Keller said not really paying the dumb ass any attention.

"Take Beecher back, I'm going to have a word with Keller."

Beecher glanced in Keller's direction before being dragged out by Murphy. As soon as the door shut McManus stood up and approached Keller.

"What the hell were you doing, I was told that you paid a guard off. Who?" McManus asked irritated.

"You know I can't tell you that and if I didn't claim him as a prag, someone else would! Fucking him only made him hands off to those other assholes! You know how it works, McManus, prag or he's an open target! DAMN IT, you saw what Ross did to him!" Chris yelled as he paced back and forth. "Look, I've been under Schillinger before. I'm not going to treat Beecher like that. Yeah, I had to make a deal with that asshole to get his former prag, but Beecher's dept to Schillinger is paid and he owes me nothing."

"You still fucked him."

"Yeah, but I didn't rip him apart and he didn't protest."

"Fine, just keep your hands off him for the rest of the night! Can you do that?" McManus asked, not really wanting to put Beecher in danger again.

"Yeah, I can do that," Keller said sweetly.

McManus signaled for Murphy to come back in. "Take him back to his pod," McManus said.

Murphy nodded, he grabbed Keller's arm and pushed him out of the office. They walked down the steps and across the quad to Keller's pod, where Beecher was sitting feet dangling off the top bunk. The door hissed open and an irritated Murphy shoved Keller inside.

"Keep your hands to yourselves," he said before leaving.

Toby waited till the door closed before speaking.

"Well, what did McManus say?"

"To keep my hands off of you and asked who I paid off."

"Did you tell him?"

"Hell No! Oh, that and he was pissed that I pragged you or maybe it was that I fucked you," Keller said with a smirk. _Back to this again,_ Toby thought.

"I'm not your…"

"Sorry, baby, you are like it or not. If not me than Adebisi will be back and I know, for one thing, that you're going to shower more than once a week."

"Fuck You, Keller," Beecher said as he lay back on the top bunk, knowing Keller was right.

"Do you want it to happen again? I claimed you tonight so that the rest of the horny pricks in this hell hole would leave you alone."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not going to be like it was with Vern."

Toby rolled on his stomach and looked over the side of the bed at Keller, who was still sitting on the edge of his.

"How can I trust you?"

"…"

"Never mind, don't answer that. Shit, just don't label me as a prag. Ok?"

"Alright, hey Murphy's coming," Keller said as he kicked off his shoes and lay down.

"Night, Chris."

"Night, Baby."

_God if Keller and Schillinger weren't playing him he might just make it out of here. Damn. Even if he did make it out of here alive, he was still Keller's Bitch! Damn, didn't he just get away from Schillinger? Well if he had to be someone's Prag, at least Keller wasn't too controlling. He was demanding, most definitely, but he could do what he wanted knowing Keller wouldn't humiliate him or cause him pain for disobeying. SHIT! What was he going to tell his family, his wife? Oh, well no turning back now._

Keller stayed awake till he heard Toby's even breathing, and then followed him into sleep.

TBC

Sorry, I went on break for awhile. Needed a bit of a rest. And thank you to my beta Lexa the Insane.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Murphy sat at his station; _Beecher and Keller were finally asleep. He sort of wished they weren't so he would have something to do other than sit here watching O'Reily sleep. He was so gorgeous and God when he was naked. NO, he couldn't think that. SHIT! Now he was hard. Damn It! Why did he have to fall for that fucking con?_

Murphy got up and headed for the bathroom. O'Reily watched him go; he smirked when he saw the tent in his pants. That for me Murph? Shit! What am I thinking, I'm not gay. Then why are you picturing him naked? His mind asked. Shit, shit, shit. God Murphy! Why you? Why can't it be one of the girls in my damn porn mag. Why do I have to get hard, when I know you had one because of me? NO, I'm STRAIGHT! Yeah keep thinking that you hypocrite, his mind said.

O'Reily went back to bed, willing his mind to stop thinking and sleep.

Murphy returned after splashing water on his face and calling McManus. They had talked for awhile. McManus had finally told him just to take him to his office. Tonight, just to talk, no sex, anyway Tim would kill him if he screwed O'Reily in his office. He didn't like the fact he was in love with Ryan, but being his best friend he was still supportive, even helpful. Murphy walked down the stairs and made his way to O'Reily pod. He signaled for Mineo to unlock the door, he opened the door after hearing it disengaged.

"O'Reily, get dressed, now!" Murphy said.

Ryan rolled over drozly and look at him.

"Wha…"

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Now, O'Reily, move it!"

"Ok, ok." O'Reily got out bed trying to shake his sleepiness from his mind. He pulled out his locker and grabbed his pants. He pulled on his pants and was reaching for his shoes when Murphy pushed out of the pod.

"Murph, what about my shoes."

"Shut up, O'Reily." Murphy growled as he pushed O'Reily towards the stairs. Murphy grabbed him roughly and said in his ear.

"I said shut up, now move."

O'Reily was scared now, he wouldn't let Murphy know that, Damn he wasn't acting right. He had never been this rough with him. Shit! Did he find out about his part in that damn Italian's death or about his drug deals? God! Murphy had never been this mad at him. Too lost in thought, he tripped on the top step and fell forward. Luckily, Murphy wasn't that mad, because he caught him by the back of his shirt and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"O'Reily, pay attention to where your going!" Murphy growled.

"Sorry." He muttered. Now he knew where they we're going, McManus's Office. What could Murphy and McManus want? Damn, it had to be about the drugs. He couldn't think of any other reason why Murphy would be so pissed.

Murphy opens the door to McManus's office and shoved Ryan inside. As soon as they entered the office, Sean grabbed Ryan and slammed him against the door. Before Ryan had a chance to ask questions, Sean kissed him hard, O'Reily froze in shock. When he finally came out of it, Sean had stopped and was looking at the ground. When he looked up again, Ryan could see the question in his eyes, before he even asked it.

"Ryan, do you want this?" he softly whispered. All Ryan could do was nod.

"I have to hear you say it." Sean said as he placed a kiss on forehead.

"Yes" Ryan gasped, his hand reaching for Sean belt buckle. Sean pushed his hands away as he kissed him deeply. When they broke Sean nuzzled him.

"Can't, not tonight, Tim said he'd kill me if I fucked you in his office."

"Oh." Ryan said looking disappointed.

"Later, I'll sneak you into one of the old conjugal cells or a closet." As he kissed Ryan softly on the lips.

"When?"

"Tomarrow, come on, I better get you back before someone gets suspicious and comes looking for us."

Ryan stayed against the door.

"Sean?"

"Yeah"

"Do you… do you really love me?" Ryan said as his face turned red and he looked at the ground. What the FUCK had he just said. Of course he didn't. He was just a convent f…

"Yes" Sean said lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean your getting away with anything."

"I need to hear you say it."

"I love you, Ryan, I love you." Sean said gently as he pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Then lead him back to his pod in silence as they passed Mineo he smiled. _He knew, but if it kept O'Reily inline he wouldn't say anything. He watched Murphy push O'Reily back into his pod. Then turned his attention to the Beecher/Keller pod, from what he could tell they were both on their bunks. It was different with Murphy in charge, Metzger just looked the other way when certain inmates were having fun with their nightly activates. He never stopped Schillinger from fucking his prag, but then of course, Murphy hadn't stopped Schillinger from punishing Ross either. McManus had been furious when Beecher had been attacked. When McManus brought Murphy in, Murphy had cracked down on everything and McManus hadn't shown mercy for weeks._

"Hey" Mineo said as Murphy appeared. Murphy nodded and sat down in his chair looking over the quad.

Toby and Chris woke to the sound of the buzzer ringing and the light coming on.

"Shit, I'm sore." Toby groaned. Chris chuckled.

"Shut up, Chris!" He growled as he swung his legs off the top bunk and jumped off. Chris was already up and grabbed him around the waist, pulling Toby to him. Chris kissed him before a hack bang on the glass. Relucntly, Chris let him go. He watched as an angry Toby stormed out of the pod to line up for count. As Chris stepped out of the pod he could hear the cat calls, obviously everyone had seen the show last night.

"Hey Keller, Can I have a turn?" Someone yelled.

"Find your own, ya fuck!" Chris yelled back. Their numbers called, they walked back into their pod. Toby refused to talk to him. He could tell he was pissed and embarrassed. Chris knew better than to approach him, but did anyway.

"Toby."

"Leave me alone."

"Ignore them. I'm not going to let anyone else touch you." Chris said soothingly as he touches Toby's shoulder.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that every fucker in Oz has to know! Damn, Schillinger is going to have a hay day with this!" Toby groaned. Chris squeezed his shoulder. Then as if on cue.

"Morning Sweat Pea" Schillinger said from the door. Toby didn't even bother to turn around.

"Schillinger, what can I do you for." Keller asked as he turned to face him.

"You two lovebirds looked so cute last night; it reminded me of old times." Schillinger said as Toby winced and kept his back turned so not to see the grin on Schillinger's face.

"Does this have a point?" Keller growled.

"No, not really." Schillinger said looking at Toby.

"Then go away!" Keller said.

Schillinger smiled and as he turned to go he gave Beecher's arm a squeeze.

"Now!" Keller nearly yelled as Beecher quickly pulled away. Schillinger sauntered out of the pod to Ross who was also smiling from ear to ear. Keller looked away from them to see Toby curled in the corned behind the bunks his knees drawn to his chest and his head resting on them.

"Shit." Chris swore under his breath. "Toby, baby, shhh." He said softly as he pulled him to his feet. "Its ok, he had his laugh, now he's gone." Toby let Chris hold him. _Its not that he was scared, that Nazi Fuck might be a bastard, but he was keeping his word, for once. Everything had happened so fast, he was overwhelmed. DAMN! He had to pull himself together, before he went crazy._

"Le go" Toby sniffed.

"Baby?"

"I'm ok, let's go before Murphy sees." Chris let go relunctly and watched as Toby got dressed. He definitely was a prag, but he was so vulnerable, too soft, too sweet, and that's what was appealing. What disturbed him the most was that's how Vern liked them too. To him Toby would be someone he might lay on the outside of Oz, but Toby nor Vern will ever know that. He hated that Schillinger had tainted Toby, even though Toby was way too pretty for his own good.

"Chris…Chris?"

"Huh, what?"

"Breakfast."

"Oh Yeah, Coming."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ryan was smug and excited as he served breakfast the next

morning. He was going to get laid tonight! GOD! No one could find

out about this! If it got out that he was a fag. He would lose all

respect. Why was he doing this? Adabesi and Ross had tried to get in

his pants, but he had refused. Now he was just letting Murphy bend

him over, what was he thinking! Yeah, he wanted to get laid, but

Murphy was a guy. He doesn't do guys. SHIT!! He hadn't thought

about being Fucked! Is that what Murphy wanted to do, him on

bottom. Maybe he could ask Beecher, he heard it hurt like Hell, but

Beecher looked like he was in ecstasy when Keller was fucking him.

So it couldn't hurt that much, Right?

"I'm going to eat." Ryan said to Adabesi as he grabbed a tray of food,

then walked over to sit down by Beecher and Keller.

"Hey, O'Reily." Beecher said as Keller nodded his greeting.

Ryan leaned in close to Beecher, not wanting anyone else to hear

him, especially not Keller.

"Beecher?"

"What?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Beecher asked.

"When Keller fucks you does it hurt?" Ryan asked, hoping he wasn't

bright red.

"Why?" Beecher asked confused at why Ryan was asking this

particular question, he'd never cared before. Then the idea popped in

his head.

"You gonna get laid?" Beecher asked with a smile, before Ryan could

answer Beecher's smart remark. Keller answered his question.

"Of course it does, at first" Keller said sing song like in Ryan's ear.

Damn sneaky bastard had eased dropped.

"Who's the lucky guy? He has to be special to get your Irish cherry."

Keller continued.

"Fuck you, Keller!" Ryan snarled.

"Is it Murphy?" Keller said with a grin as Ryan pushed him away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just making sure your not

hurting him." Ryan growled, and then turned his attention back to his

food.

"See ya, later, O'Reilly." Keller said as him and Beecher left the

cafeteria. Ryan finished his food then got up to help with the

cleaning the kitchen

Could he go through with this? Did he really want Sean's cock up his

ass? Didn't that make him gay? SHIT! This was His fault, he shouldn't

have let Sean get that far, but it felt so good, so right. Knock it off

Ryan, you're like His Bitch in heat. But he couldn't deny how good it

felt to be in His arms. He felt safe, like nothing in OZ could touch him.

Could he let his guard down? Did he finally have someone he could

trust to fall back on.

The lights had gone out an hour ago. He couldn't sleep. He was so

nervous. Keller said it hurt at first. Shit and that bastard was

still standing at the door of his pod watching him. Damn it, Sean,

not now! He watched as Murphy gave the clipboard to Mineo

and started down the stairs to his pod. Mineo grinned at him,

Shit even he knows, McManus and Mineo both knew. Damn the

hacks were never gonna let him live this down and neither was

Keller.

Keller watched as Murphy headed for O'Reilly's pod. He was right,

O'Reilly was a scarred little virgin.

"Chris, you going to stand there all night?" Toby asked from the top

bunk.

"…"

Toby slide off the top bunk and padded over to where Keller was

standing.

"What's so interesting?" Toby asked as he tried to follow Chris's gaze.

They watched as Murphy removed O'Reilly from his pod and lead him out of the unit.

"Murphy, can this wait?" Ryan asked nervously.

"No, why?" Murphy asked.

"Keller's watching."

"So is Beecher, what, you embarrassed, O'Reily?"

"I just don't want it spreading that I'm… I'm not …"

"Yes, you are, but no one's gonna hear it from me."

"Mur…" Ryan protested.

"Move it." Murphy said firmly. Ryan groaned but reluctantly followed Murphy. He refused to look at Beecher and Keller's pod. He could feel Keller's smirk and Beecher's curious gaze as they left the unit.

"Chris, what's going on?" Toby asked his smirking roommate.

"O'Reily's about to lose his cherry." Keller said his smirk turning into a wide grin.

"Chris, stop joking. You know as well as I do, he's not like that."

"Ya, he is. He just don't want Adabesi or Schillinger finding out."

"Or you, Chris, leave him alone!" Toby groaned not wanting his pain in the ass to become O'Reily's too.

"What? I can't tease him?"

"No, you can't tease him! He's more terrified of having sex with a guy than I am."

Chris gave him a smile and nodded. He wouldn't tease O'Reily, at least not in front of Toby. His baby could soooo pissy, always PMSing, but he loved his little mood swings.

Ryan slowly followed Murphy out of the unit and to the old congigal rooms that had been closed for a couple of months.

"Why are we here?" Ryan asked.

Murphy just smiled as he pushed Ryan into one of the rooms. He had cleaned this one up yesterday. Ryan looked around the room, he had been here with his wife Shannon.

"Ryan, come here and sit down." Murphy said patting the bed beside him. He knew Ryan was nervious and worried, but if he gave him time to think he might chicken out. He knew he was a virgin, at least to guys.

Ryan sat down next to Murphy.

"Murphy…I…"

"You want me to take you back?" Murphy asked, not wanting to push him too much.

"No, I'm just… Murphy, I…" Murphy covered Ryan's mouth.

"Shhh, Ryan and it's Sean. We don't have to do this tonight. I can wait if your that nerveous."

"No, I want to, I'm just… I'll be fine." Then the softly muttered. "Its just, I'm a virgin."

"What was that Ry. I couldn't hear you." Sean teased.

"I said I'm a virgin, to men at least, stop being a jerk!" Ryan said pushing him away. Sean smiled and gently pushed Ryan back onto the bed.

"I'll go slow." Sean whispered. Ryan sighed and laid down on the bed as Sean slide his boxers down his legs. He could feel Sean slowly start to stroke him. Ryan gasped when Sean squeezed him and moved up to pull off his shirt. Sean then stood and removed his belt, pants, and kneeled on the bed. Ryan sat up and undid the buttons on his uniform shirt and then helped him remove his under shirt. Sean layed Ryan back and pushed his legs up. He positioned himself between them and reached under the pillow, he grabbed the KY hhad placed there. Ryan closed his eyes when he saw the lube, he knew this had to be fast, Oh God, this is going to hurt.

"Sean.."

"Shhh, Ry."

Sean slowly prepared Ryan, making sure to hit his prostate, everytime. When he removed them Ryan whined.

"Now, this might hurt a little. I need you to push out and relax."

Ryan nodded and pushed out as Sean pushed in.

"Sean.."

"I know It hurts, Ry, it won't for long." Sean stayed still for a moment then started to gently put pressure. When he was all the way in, Sean kissed Ryan on the lips and slowly started to pull out and pushed in. After a couple of minuets Ryan was gasping in pleasure and squirming under Sean. They both climaxed hard. Sean withdrew from Ryan and held him close.

_Tap, tap tap. _Ryan jumped at the noise and Sean smiled. He pulled the cover over both of them.

"Come in." Sean yelled. McManus stepped in.

"Hey, Tim." Ryan looked at McManus and blushed.

"Hey, twenty minuets." Tim said with a smile.

"K, thanks." Sean said, then gently pulled Ryan to him.

"What's McManus doing here? He allowed This?" Ryan managed to ask through his embarrassment.

"Yes, he knows and approves as long as we keep it quiet."

"Oh," Ryan said laying his head on Sean's chest. "Then why is he so determined to bust Keller's balls for screwing Beecher?"

"Cause Keller doing the same shit that Schillinger did to Beecher."

Ryan chuckled. "obviously, you guys don't know when to keep your noses out of other peoples business. Keller's not going to hurt Beecher, he maybe his prag, but he treats him right and keeps Schillinger off his back."

"Shit, ok, I'll tell Tim to back off."

"Good, I'm getting sick of hearing Keller gripe." Ryan said as he closed his eyes, Sean watched Ryan as he slept. He wasn't sure how long he could have this relationship. This might be the only time together. Shit what was he going to do!

_Tap, Tap, Tap. _

"That's the signal. Come on and lets get dressed." Ryan grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed and followed Sean out of the room.

He ignored McManus as much as possible as they walked back to EM City. Tim went to his office, while Sean escorted him back to his pod. It was well past three when they got back and that damn Keller had gotten up to watch after Beecher had fallen asleep.

"Shit!" Ryan groaned.

"What?" Sean asked as they approached his pod.

"Keller's up." Ryan said as he nodded toward a grinning Keller.

"So?"

"He'll never let me live this down."

"Ignore him."

"Yeah, sure, night Sean."

"Night" Sean waited till the door clicked before heading up to Tim's office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Damn, he was tired!! _He definitely needed more than three hours sleep. He didn't dare look in Keller's direction during count. SHIT!!! Keller was going to give him hell today. Now he had to serve food to that grinning asshole._

"Keep moving, Keller" O'Reilly growled. Keller just smiled and followed Beecher to the table.

"Chris, Leave him alone." Toby said sharply as they sat down to eat.

"I didn't do anything." He said sweetly.

"You didn't say anything doesn't mean you didn't do anything" Toby groaned, not thrilled with the company coming to join them.

_Schillinger and Ross sat down across from them, it wasn't really Schillinger that bothered him, so much as the fact he had brought Ross with him. _

Toby stayed quiet and ate his food till O'Reilly sat down next to him.

"Hey" Toby said. Ryan just nodded and smiled.

Toby leaned closer. "You Ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah, fine" Ryan whispered back.

"Good" Toby said softly and went back to his breakfast.

_He knew it was the best answer he was going to get out of O'Reilly and knew better than to push him.. he just hoped Murphy's intentions were sincere, that he wouldn't use this to hurt his friend. It was strange, McManus would allow this, yet he cracked down on them every time Chris tried to touch him. Maybe he should bring this up the next time McManus tried to throw Keller in the hole for screwing him. _Toby looked over at Chris, who was busy talking to Schillinger.

_I know I love him, but I still don't understand why. Damn it, I don't want to belong to anyone, but Chris makes me feel safe and loved. SHIT, Gen comes tomarrow, What am I going to tell her, that I'm in love with a man? That I'm his bitch, at least this would be the last time he had to face his will be "Ex-wife" and her lawyer. This is so weird, right when she abandons him, Chris comes and takes her place. It hurt that she was taking the kids, she said he'd only get to see them on supervised visits. Maybe that was for the better, but she didn't have to make him feel like he was some dangerous criminal._

Toby got up to go to his work detail. He couldn't let Chris see him up set. No such luck, Chris had stopped talking to Schillinger and grabbed his arm. He pulled Toby back to the table and Toby sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked quietly. "If it's Schillinger, he can move."

"No, it's not that. Chris, I'm fine. I have to get to work. Pete gets worried if I'm late." Toby said trying to avoid Chris's eyes.

"Toby?"

""

"Toby"

"My wife comes tomarrow, "ex-wife" with the divorce papers. Chris, I don't want to talk about it right now." Toby said.

"Ok, baby, we'll talk about it after lockdown." Chris kissed Toby lightly on the lips, then nodded to Murphy. Murphy lead Toby out of the cafeteria.

The day went by too quickly. Though the conversation with Chris didn't go as bad as he thought it would. After they had talked, Chris wrapped him in his arms and they had slept on the bottom bunk together. Now he sat in the visitation room with his ex, her lawyer and his father.

"Son," His father said gentely. "Are you Ok? You seem tired."

"I'm ok."

"Ok, lets get started. I need you to sign where I have put the X's." The Lawyer said.

"Toby, let me read through it first." Mr. Beecher said.

"You don't need to read through it. I want to get this done! Toby just sign the papers, you've read them before and I want to leave."

"I want to see the kids unsupervised."

"After this, you got to be kidding me. I don't want them anywhere near you! Why would I want a criminal anywhere near my children." She said spitefully.

"Gen, their my children too." Toby said sadly.

"What, Toby? You think I want them around an alcoholic murder! She said loud enough for most everyone in the visitation room to hear.

Chris looked up, so did Bonnie, Angie and kitty. It made him feel lucky that his ex's weren't like that and actually got along with each other.

"What a bitch!" Bonnie said.

"Poor guy, he looks so sad. What's he in for Chris?" Kitty asked seeing the anger and concern in Chris's eyes.

"DUI, involuntary manslaughter, he was driving drunk and accidentally hit a child on a bike. He got the max cause he was a lawyer."

"Shit!" Kitty said.

"But that still doesn't give her the right to treat he like that…" Angie stopped when she heard him softly sobbing.

"That's it!" Bonnie said standing up and walked over to the other table, Chris and the others followed her.

"Shut up, how can you abandon your husband like this?" Bonnie snarled at the dark haired spoiled princess.

"It's none of you business. Leave us alone." She snarled back.

"But it is my business. Sign the papers Toby. She's not worth your time. The only reason she's doing this is cause she can't get anymore money out of ya." Keller said gently, he smiled when she turned red with anger.

"But my kids?"

"You can see them with your parents. It doesn't mean that Bitch has to be present. That and you can fight it when you get out. Sign the papers."

"And come join us, honey." Bonnie added. Toby reluctantly signed the papers and hugged his father goodbye.

"I'll see you later, dad"

"Son?"

"It's, fine dad, we'll talk about this later, when "She's" not present."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too."

Toby watched his father leave then turned to follow Chris to his table.

"So what, Toby, is he your Boyfriend?" Gen said mockingly.

But it wasn't Toby who responded. Keller came close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Do you even know what he's been through in here you heinous Bitch! On his second night he was held down and branded." Her face turned white with horror. "Then the asshole raped him, ripped him apart. He beat him and humiliated him. But you wouldn't care, would you, cause if I'm correct you didn't come to see him after he was gang raped!" Chris then turned his back to her and walked away. When he reached the stunned Toby, he grabbed him and pushed him toward the table.

Gen watched this criminal comfort her ex-husband, Toby didn't even look back. She ran out crying, her lawyer right behind her trying to calm her down.

Toby slumped into the chair Between Chris and Angie. He knew she was going to pull something like this, what he didn't expect was Keller to responded the way he did. He wasn't quite sure what he had said to her, but from the way she responded it had to have been what Schillinger had done to him. Her face had changed from angry to horrified when Chris had whispered in her ear.

"So your Toby?" Bonnie asked cheerfully.

"Um, Yeah" Toby said startled from his thoughts. Chris put his arm around his shoulder to calm him down.

"Chris, what did you say to that women to make her run out crying that way?" Kitty Asked

"The truth, all that bitch was after was Toby's money and when she couldn't get it anymore, she tried to hurt him to make herself feel better." Chris said running a hand through Toby's hair.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chris groaned and pulled Toby closer. _The guards had been leaving them alone. Especially, after what happened in the visitation room yesterday. He guessed that Murphy didn't want any trouble. He couldn't believe what that Bitch had said to Toby. Unlike the rest of the scum in Oz. Toby deserved to be free and home with his kids._

_Chris leaned over and kissed his sleeping lover. He had pulled Toby off his bunk after, yet again, his nightmares had returned. So he had woken Toby up and made Toby sleep on the bottom bunk with him. Of course, his baby had protested saying he was fine, but it seems that McManus had finally wised up. Mineo had opened the door and told Toby to get onto bottom bunk, he wasn't going to put up with his screaming. Toby had groaned, but snuggled against him anyway. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he loves being wrapped in Chris's arms._

Toby woke up when Chris had kissed him. _He still confused at why Chris had defended him so vehemently._

"Toby, go back to sleep, baby, we still have a couple of hours."

Toby didn't answer; he acted like he wasn't awake.

"Baby, I know your awake no use in faking it." Chris said as he slide his hand down and started stroking him.

"Chris…"

"Shhh" Chris said as he maneuvered them to where he was on top of Toby.

Toby blinked and could only stare at Chris as his legs were pushed to his chest. He felt Chris's lube slicked finger enter him. Chris stretched him slowly.

_He loved to watch Toby's face;_ _he was so beautiful when he was in pleasure. It mad him harder to watch Toby squirm, gasp and make those little undignified noises that makes him blush. Shit, Vern had lost big time and the bastard didn't even realize it._ Chris pushed in, making Toby quiver with pleasure. Chris trusted. _O God, it felt good! Why did Toby have to fight him with him when it came to sex? He made sure that it didn't hurt, when he fucked him._

"_CHRISSSSSS…OOOO!"_

_Shit, Chris thought as he thrust once more and groaned as he filled Toby. Toby groaned as he joined Chris. _They lay there quietly. No guards came to break them up or throw them in the hole. They both noticed that Mineo had just passed them and hadn't even looked in with his flashlight.

The lights came on and they walked out for count. Murphy stopped in front of them after reading off their numbers and told Toby to take it down an octave. The inmates around them burst out laughing as Toby stormed back into the pod. Chris glared at Murphy's back for a minute before following Toby back into the pod to calm him down.

"Toby?"

Chris said as he approached his lover sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest and tears running down his face.

"Baby? Murph can be an ass like all the other hacks. Ya know he don't mean nothing by it."

Toby shook his head. Yesterday had finally caught up with him. Everything she had said to him. Chris defending him. Losing his kids. HIS KIDS. Money that all she wanted was money. She had never cared about him, just his money.

"It's not that."

"To…"

"All she really wanted me for was my money." Toby blurted out. "She never loved me all I was to her was a Fucking paycheck." Chris pulled him up and into his arms to hush him. They just swayed their for a few minutes, until Chris saw Murphy standing in the doorway. Chris gently sat Toby on the bottom bunk and went to the door.

"He ok?" Murphy asked.

"He's fine. His wife divorced him, you know that."

"So it's wasn't what I said?"

"It helped him over the edge, but no."

"Good, calm him down and get to breakfast." Murphy said before he left.

"I'm ok." Toby said as he got to his feet and started getting dressed. Chris got dressed as well and they went to breakfast.

Chris's glare was enough to keep most of the smart inmates stayed quiet, he deal with the stupid ones later. Even Vern seemed to realize that teasing Beecher might not be good for his health and had kept his mouth shut.

"Beecher, you ok?" O'Reily asked as they passed through the breakfast line. Toby nodded and kept moving. He knew O'Reily already knew what happened in the visiting room, nothing happened in Oz that he didn't know about.

But shortly after O'Reily joined them Keller was taken by a guard to see the warden. Beecher and O'Reily exchanged looks, but said nothing.

TBC

The teaser is now going to be a different story. The timelines just don't mesh.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Keller followed the guard out of the cafeteria and down the hall toward the gym, not the warden's office or the visitation room. _Where the hell were they going? And why was this bastard walking so slow? He wondered before he spoke._

"Where are we going?" Keller asked not liking this situation.

"Shut up, Keller" The guard said shoving him into the gym. When he recovered his balance, his eyes fell on O'Reily, who was lying on the floor face down. He had just registered blood on O'Reily's shirt, when the first hit came and luckily it knocked him out cold.

O'Reily groaned with pain and rolled on his back. _Everything hurt, Damn guards, Oh Beecher! Why'd you have to open your mouth. He thought as he began to look around. Shit Keller!_ O'Reily groaned as he got on his hands and knees and crawled toward his friend's lover, who was only a few feet away.

"Keller, you ok?" O'Reily asked shaking Keller. Keller groaned in response. _Stupid guards must have really hit him hard. _The sound of running snapped O'Reily to attention, he looked up to see Murphy running toward them. Knowing that they we're in no danger, O'Reily turned his attention back to waking up the unconscious Keller.

"KELLER!!" O'Reily yelled shaking him harder.

"I'm awake, Damn it! What happened?" Keller said rubbing his sore head.

"Dumb Fucks, found out about Metzger." O'Reily said looking at Murphy. When the guard looked away guilty, he continued. "They wouldn't shut up about it."

"Come on, I got to get you two back to EM City, Beecher's been standing by the pod door for hours." Murphy said in a hurry to get them out of the gym and the attention off him.

"Did the hurt him?" Keller asked, his voice edged with panic.

"No!" O'Reily said as he got up off the floor with Murphy's help. "I said that we told McManus, Beecher's been through enough." O'Reily said _knowing if he didn't help calm Keller down, he'd go nuts and that wouldn't help them right now._

"Thanks, sorry, you got beat up too, but how did you get here first?"

"Right after you left, a guard said Murphy wanted to see me in the gym, I guess he took me the other way." O'Reily said looking at Murphy's red face. _Someone knew about their relationship and that definitely wasn't good._

"CRAP! Are you sure they didn't go after Toby?" Keller said as he started to run toward EM City. Murphy caught up with him and stopped him, as they waited for a limping O'Reily to catch up. Murphy called McManus on his radio. They spoke for a moment, then Murphy turned to Keller.

"McManus says is fine and he is watching him from the tower till we get back." Murphy says as the start to walk again.

"Good, I told you two if you acted on that information the guards would beat the shit out of us or kill us." Keller snorted angrily.

"We didn't think it would get out." Murphy said sheepishly as they walked through the gate into EM City. Keller glared at McManus, then his eyes softened as he looked up at a very distressed Toby leaning against the door of their pod. He could see Toby's horrified face when he saw him. Chris followed McManus up the stairs to his pod.

Toby leaned against the pod door as he waited for Chris to return. _He was worried Chris had been gone too long even if it was the cops. Deep down he knew why and it had nothing to do with any police officer._ Looking toward the gate again, he was relieved to see Murphy coming in with Chris and O'Reily. As they got closer he realized that Chris was injured. He was flanked by an equally bruised O'Reily and a very pissed Murphy. Toby didn't look away or close his eyes, he just waited by the door for Chris to get there. When the door opened, Toby was in his arms.

"What happened?" Toby asked very anxiously.

"Hacks found out about Metzger." Chris said deadpan, holding his panicked lover close.

"Chris…" Toby said with his voice edged with fear.

"Shhh…baby, it's ok." Chris said rubbing Toby's back. "Their not going to hurt you, O'Reily told them that we told McManus. Your safe baby, your safe." Chris said as Toby clutched him, _he hadn't meant to get Chris and O'Reily hurt… SHIT!!!! _ Toby was so lost in thought that the door startled him when the lock hissed opened. When he turned around, he saw Dr. Nathan coming to the door.

"Keller, shirt off! McManus wants a full exam." She said as she entered the pod.

Chris nodded and stripped off his shirt. Dr. Nathan was quiet as she examined Chris's injuries.

"Dizziness? Nausea?" She asked as checked Chris's head injury.

"None" Chris said watching Toby's response carefully. Knowing that he'd start to fret again, when he saw the injuries.

"Good"

"Dr.Nathan, tell McManus I'm not pressing charges." Chris said putting his shirt back on. She nodded and left to check on O'Reily, who still had a very irate Murphy in his pod. They watched through the glass as Dr. Nathan checked O'Reily over and spoke with Murphy.

After the lights went out, Toby tried to slowly slip under the covers, just when he thought he would get away with it. Chris's strong hand pulled him back up.

"I'm not Vern, this might be what he would expect, but I don't want you paying me with sex. I don't know how man times I have to tell you, we fuck because I care about you, k?" Chris said making Toby look him in the eyes. Toby nodded as Chris let him go back under the sheets. Chris knew it was a mistake letting him do this, but Damn! Vern taught him well and he hated giving that bastard credit. As Toby took him into his mouth, Chris pulled the covers back so he could see his baby's blonde head bob up and down. Chris gently ran his hand through Toby's hair before pulling him up again and rolling him on his back. Chris slowly kissed him and smiled as he watched Toby's eyes bug when he thrust two finger into him. He listened to Toby gasp and watched him squirm for a moment. Then whispered.

"This is for pleasure and love, baby." Chris said softly as he pushed into Toby.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, OHHH, GOD! Chris!" Toby yelled with pleasure. Chris smirked and clamped his hand over Toby's mouth.

"Damn! Your loud, Toby." Chris growled in his ear playfully and thrust harder. He felt Toby clench around him that made him follow as well. After Chris recovered, he pulled him self up, not wanting to leave the warmth, but still got up and padded to the sink to get a warm washcloth knowing Toby liked to be clean. As he returned he could see Murphy and Mineo at the guard tower talking neither looked happy. He watched as Murphy go to O'Reily's pod again as Mineo stood at the tower and unlocked it as Murphy approached. _He knew where they were going, but he was pretty sure that there would be no sex tonight. O'Reily looked like he was in worse shape than he was. Murphy was probably taking him to the hospital wing. _

_He felt kinda sorry for O'Reily, it was different for him and Tobe, they didn't have the division of guard and inmate. It did really matter that they slept together, but Murphy was a guard and in a position of authority, which meant everyone looked at them differently. That and Murphy could easily be fired for having sex with an inmate. Yet the guards took part in rapes everyday and victims were too afraid to turn them in, so they walked. Rape. Just the thought of it made him cringe. The memory of what happened to him under Schillinger and even worse was the memory of Toby bleeding in his arms. At least Murphy didn't force himself on people. Murphy could be trusted, which was rare for guards and from what it looked like Mineo could be trusted too. He was a grouchy old man, but he didn't harm inmates unless he had too. _

Chris slowly got back into bed and gently cleaned Toby, then he pulled so Toby's head was laying on his chest and just held him, relieved they hadn't gotten to him. _McManus had sat at the guard station watching his lover as soon as his protectors had gone missing. From what Toby had told him McManus had gotten him from Sister Pete's office personally, put him in their pod and locked him in. Mineo had gotten his lunch, all three of them had dinner locked in their pods._ _McManus's way of protecting them from the guards, at least he didn't fuck up protecting Toby._

Sean opened the door and gently pushed him inside.

"Go lay down, I need to speak to Glynn. I'll be right out side." Sean said giving Ryan's arm a gently squeeze, then he shut the door. Ryan heard the door's lock click as he walked toward the bed. Still hurting from this afternoon, he just kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers.

Ryan laid on his side with Sean's arms wrapped around him. He didn't protest when Sean had come to get him._ He realized how much today had scared Sean, it had scared him too. Funny though, it looked like Glynn didn't care what Murphy did with him. He never thought he'd just stand there and talk to McManus, when it was obvious where they were going. The Warden had just nodded to Murphy and didn't even glance his direction. But then of course good, honest guards were hard to come by, he probably didn't care about Murphy's sex life, as long as he kept up the good work_.

Ryan groaned and opened his eyes, it had taken him a while to fall a sleep and now he wished he still was, his head was killing him. Ryan looked around.SHIT! He was the infirmary but he was relieved when he saw Murphy sitting asleep in a chair next to him and they were in a private room.

"Sean?" Ryan said hoarse.

"Hey" Sean said "You started throwing up in your sleep, Dr. Nathan thinks you might have a concussion. Just rest, I'm not leaving your side. McManus gave me a day off with pay, so go back to sleep." Sean said soothingly.

"K" Ryan said as he let himself drift back sleep. Murphy watched Ryan eyes close and his breath even. _He had scared him this morning. Dr. Nathan said it was only a minor concussion and that he would be fine, but he was still worried. Tim and Glynn were too, but they were worried that the guards or inmates might come after him because of his relationship with Ryan. Not that he cared, he was pretty sure that the inmates in EM City knew about the relationship long before the guards had caught on and they didn't seem to care. The only thing that had him worried was guards taking their anger about their relationship out on Ryan. Though he wanted to protect Ryan, ending their relationship would probably hurt him more than a guards beating._ _Since he was Ryan's first, he didn't want him to think he was being rejected. They would have a long talk about this when he was well enough. This would have to be his decision._ Murphy leaned over the side of the bed and kissed his lover on the forehead, before getting comfortable and going back to sleep himself.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Oz, Redux

By Bite16

Chapter 14

Toby watched from his spot on the door as Chris's chest rose and fell. Chris looked really bad; even though he assured him he was all right, so Chris really wasn't the thing that bothered him. Ryan was still not back. He had never been out this long, Murphy usually only had him out for two hours or so. It was almost time for the lights to come on that meant something was wrong and it was his fault. Their relationship would never have been in jeopardy if he hadn't opened his mouth.

"Toby, stop thinking so much and come back over here." Chris said softly, but loud enough to break Toby's concentration and fretting.

"O'Riely is not back, yet. Something's wrong." Toby said not leaving the door looking back at Chris. Who was getting up.

Chris came behind him and wrapped his arms around him

"Chris, Don..."

"Shhh!, don't worry about O'Riely he can take care of himself."

"Chr..."

"I said shhh." Chris said tightening his grip on Toby's waist. "Now come back to bed." Chris said firmly. Toby followed Chris reluctantly back to bed. Chris pulled Toby down onto the bed with him and snuggled him close to hush his worried lovers mind.

"I want you to stay close to me or the pod. I don't want you to get hurt, the guards are passed and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire. Do you hear me?" Chris said firmly.

"Yeah, I heard you!" Toby said trying to pull away, but Chris wasn't letting him go and he could feel him getting hard. "Let go!" Toby snapped.

"Naw" Chris said taking advantage and flipping Toby on his stomach. What really made him struggle was when Chris managed to get his briefs down over his rear and gently pressed his naked body against his back.

"Get off, Chris!" Toby said angrily as he felt Chris press himself into him. "Chris!" He pleaded as his struggles stopped, when the lights came on. Chris smirked as he let Toby up. Which earned him a glare and a shove. Toby pulled his briefs up and went out for account. Toby opened the door all and almost walked in to one of the "Aryan" guards.

"Bitcher" the guard said grabbing his arm and tried to take him, but strangely enough Schillinger blocked his path. Toby didn't fight as Chris jerked him away from the guard and pushed him into their pod.

"MCMANUS!! MURPHY!!" Keller shouted as he backed Toby into their pod. They watched Schillinger argue with his "paid" guards.

"Stay in the pod." Chris said putting himself in front of his lover as he shut the door and to their surprise, Mineo, moved in front of their pod door. Neither was surprised to see a very pissed McManus and Murphy nearly running through the gate. The guard that had hustled Toby was called down to see McManus. While Murphy jogged up the stairs to their pod. Mineo moved out of the way for Murphy and open the door. Murphy stopped in the doorway and examined Beecher with his eyes to make sure there was no damage. Then signaled to McManus who was still yelling at the guards.

"Beecher, come with me. Keller, chill, He'll stay with me and O'Riely in the infirmary." Murphy said quickly, thinking Keller would through a fit, but was surprised when Keller just nodded and let him take Beecher without a fight. Toby looked at Chris's icy eyes, and then quietly followed Murphy, not wanting to irritate the already pissed officer or his lover. He knew that Murphy was getting shit for his relationship with Ryan and now he had to step in the way of the guards from getting their revenge. When they arrived in the infirmary, they were greeted by a not too happy warden Glynn. Glynn looked at Beecher and then at Murphy.

"Is he okay?" Glynn asked Murphy as if Beecher wasn't there.

"Yeah, Keller made a big stink, before the guards could get to him. Come on, Beecher." Murphy said and pushed Beecher into O'Riely 's room. Then followed him inside the room with Glynn. Beecher went over and sat down by O'Riely 's side. Glynn stood by the door and looked at very worried Beecher.

"Tobias, this isn't your fault. I know you're blaming yourself, but you were drugged and McManus took that to his advantage. Glynn said calmly as Toby rolled his eyes.

"Not this again." Toby groaned. "Don't say you can protect me, cause I know you can't. Like this morning, you can't do a DAMN THING!"

"Beecher!" Murphy barked, Toby ignored him.

"It's..."

"SHUT UP, BEECHER!" O'Riely snapped from his spot on the bed.

"Be quiet and let them talk, you're making my head hurt."

"I'll suspend any guard that comes near you, Keller, or O'Riely. Beecher look at me, the guard that bothered you this morning has already been suspended." Glynn said calmly.

"That will only piss them off more!!" Toby yelled and stood up.

"Beecher! I said shut up, damn it, my head hurts." O'Riely snarled as he grabbed Beecher's arm to keep him from moving. "Sit down!"

Toby sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Beecher asked ignoring the fact that Sister Pete and Dr. Nathan had joined them after hearing the shouting.

"My head hurts, but I'm fine. You need to calm down. Toby, chill, I don't think that the guards are stupid enough to attack one of their own. Alvaraz said the inmates don't care and that most of them already knew about me and Murphy. Fuckers just think I'm lucky, to have a CO in my pocket. They don't understand, he'll kick my ass and turn me into McManus if he catches me doing something I'm not supposed to be doing. He can't be paid off, not like those Aryan bastards, pay off guards. He's too honest to good for that. So calm down, okay." O'Riely said softly so Beecher had to lean in to hear him. Beecher jumped when someone felt touched his shoulder and he looks up into Sister Pete's worried eyes. She softly smiled and sat down next to him, not saying a word. He knew her presence was calming and he was less likely to yell at the warden's stupid ideas with her present. Stupid warden probably had someone call her to come and calm him down.

"Pete, can you get me a book? It looks like I'm going to be here for the day."

"Sure, Tobias, I'll bring some cards and chess board. So you'll both have something to do." She said smiling as she left the room. Toby went back to softly talking to O'Reilly. He watched the warden leave and Murphy sat down on the other side of O'Riely 's bed. He leaned over and kissed O'Riely on his bruised for-head.

"Do you need any pain reliever?" Murphy asked Ryan.

"Dr. Nathan gave me some while you were gone. She stayed with me till she heard you talking to the warden."

"Okay. McManus will bring Keller up in a while to keep Beecher occupied while you sleep. Do you need anything?"

"Some water or juice would be nice. I haven't had food this morning and I'm getting really hungry." Ryan said

"Dr. Nathan said soup and Jell-O, I'll also get you some water." Murphy said before going to the door, then spoke to someone outside before coming back to sit down by his bed. Beecher was smirking at O'Riely, when he was told he'd only be getting soup and Jell-O. How the tables are turned. Not a week ago the only thing O'Riely had let him have with soup and Jell-O.

"Sou..." Beecher started.

"Shut up, Beecher." O'Reilly growled.

"Tease him and that's all you'll be getting as well." Murphy said smiling at Beecher. Beecher frowned and looked away. Not wanting to have to eat that crap, he'd leave O'Riely alone, until Murphy was gone, but he was fair game, when the guard left. They all looked up when the door opened and Keller came in carrying to trays and McManus followed holding another tray, which he gave to Murphy. That Tray had the nasty soup and Jell-O, to Toby's relief, the other two trays contained eggs, toast, sausage, and Apple. Alvaraz came in and poured 3 cups of juice before leaving.

"See Tobe, I told you O'Riely was okay. No need for you to worry so much." Keller said softly as he watched Toby's turn red. Damn bastard, why he'd have to let O'Riely know he was worried.

"You were worried, Beech?" O'Riely asked.

"You didn't come back; you're always back in a few hours. I had a reason to be worried." Toby said glaring at Chris for bringing this up.

"I threw up in my sleep. That's how I ended up here. Murphy stayed too, till McManus called him just in case something went wrong when the lights came up in Emcity."

"Oh" Toby said as he pushed his food around on a tray, not meeting anyone's eyes. When Chris nudged him he started to eat. He didn't want to argue with Chris over this, again. He didn't look up until it finished. Ryan and Chris were chatting softly so as Murphy and McManus. Toby felt Chris's arms wrap around him and leaned closer, when he pulled him close to his side. Murphy and McManus just watched them when Chris kissed him gently on the lips. He wasn't surprised that they didn't stop him, they had learned their lesson. Chris deepened the kiss, and then led his sleepy lover up for air.

"There are two beds, how about we curl up on the other one and get some more sleep." Chris said he stood up and pulled Toby up as well. Toby sat down on the bed on the other side of O'Riely's and kicked off his shoes. He saw Chris kick off his own shoes and join him on his side of bed. Toby lay down and he could feel Chris lay down beside him. He felt his arms wrap around his waist, feeling safe, Toby fell a sleep. Chris smiled when he felt Toby relax. He knew his poor baby was stressed out and needed the rest.

Sister Pete poked her head in just after Keller fell asleep. Not wanting to wake them, she placed the books and cards and chess board with pieces, on the side table. She looked one more time at Tobias before leaving; he looks so peaceful lying in Keller's arms, as long as Keller didn't hurt him. She would'nt bring up that it was wrong in the eyes of the church. She realized that she would only drive him further away from God by pressing him. She would just have to be supportive of his decision. She smiled as she left the boys to sleep. Not noticing Lopreski outside the door as she made her way out of the infirmary. Lopreski move toward the door only to be blocked by Dr. Nathan.

"I'm sorry officer Lopreski, this room is off-limits. You'll get suspended if you go in there." Dr. Nathan said calmly.

"So I can't check on Murphy, to make sure he's okay." Lopreski asked still trying to get into the room.

"McManus will check on him, later. Please leave." Dr. Nathan said as she gestured for him to leave.

"All right, Dr. Nathan. I'll see you later." Lopreski said before leaving. Gloria waited till she was sure he was gone, before locking the door. Then she went to her office and called McManus.

"Tim, I need you to send a trustworthy guard to watch O'Riely 's door. I just had someone try and get to the boys." Dr. Nathan told him.

"I'll send Mineo; he was keeping Beecher and Keller safe this morning." He said.

"Thank you, I'll stay by the door until he gets here." She said with a sigh of relief. She hung up the phone and walked back to the private room, unlocking the door. She looked in on the sleeping men; even Murphy was asleep in his chair beside O'Reily's bed. She smiled and shut the door. It wasn't too long before she saw Officer Mineo walking into the infirmary.

"Dr. Nathan, McManus sent me." Mineo said.

"Thank you, Joe." Dr. Nathan said smiling at the officer. She allowed him to look inside the room before getting him a chair to place outside the door.

TBC


End file.
